Haunted
by Alexia4
Summary: Now that everyone is finished with Hogwarts, they are living their normal lives. However a certain someone become a deatheater and his taks is to find out Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginnys weaknesses, what happens when it all backfires? lame ass summary
1. Taking over me

Hey, I don't own any characters, I just own the plot, so don't sue!  
  
I am not Alexia, the author it says, I am her friend Samantha, it wouldn't let me sign up so I decided to write one on her account. Sorry if that is confusing or whateva but I really liked reading stories and the fact that she wrote some, so be nice please!  
  
This takes place two years after Hogwarts, Draco is becoming more evil, and Hermione is a good person and works in the ministry of magic. They encounter each other on a certain mission. It will get better, I hope! And I had no clue how Lucius is so wealthy so I made it up, don't worry about it.  
  
Haunted  
  
He stood in the doorway watching his father. Every aspect of tonight was running through his head. This was the moment he had been waiting for this ever since he was sixteen. Now that he was nineteen and finished with Hogwarts, he could become what his father would call a man. That was really all he wanted, was his fathers respect and approval, he could care less of the task that was about to take place.  
  
Ever since he was little he looked up to his father, always wanting his father to take notice of him. He was the only male and was the heir of the Malfoy estate. The Malfoy's had two kids, Draco their son, and Tina their three year old daughter. He truly loved his little sister. And she was the only one who loved him. He was beaten and molded into what his father wanted. He never had lived his own life. It was his fathers, and he made sure not to let him down.  
  
He never had a normal, happy childhood, even for a wizard. He never knew what a true friend was like. Both parents of course loved him, but showed him a hateful love. No one ever told him they loved him. Except of course his girlfriends at Hogwarts, but they didn't mean it and when he told girls that, it was just to get them in bed. He knew he had power over people and knew how to get what he wanted.  
  
He had a slew of girlfriends at Hogwarts; he was what everyone called a "player" but didn't care what any of them thought. He was very bright and had the tied the highest scores in the school. He tied with a girl named Hermione Granger, only the best friend of Harry Potter his arch enemy. Oh how he hated Harry, Hermione, and Ron his other best friend.  
  
He never liked either of them and didn't care to find out who they were. He always hated the way they would save the day every year. Everyone would cheer and look up to Harry, but Draco would just sit on his table and glare at the three Gryffindors. And he always found it pathetic how everyone would cling to him. He hated all the attention he got just because he had a stupid scar on his forehead.  
  
"Are you ready?" his father's cold voice snapped him out of his train of thought.  
  
He nodded his head and stood out of the entrance, when his father stepped out of the room he followed him down a long hallway.  
  
It was nearly 2:30, almost time for the ceremony. When they reached down the stairs, Narcrissa was holding Tina waiting for them. She had an unusual frown plastered on her face. Draco stood in front of her watching her facial features change in pain. He frowned when his father spoke.  
  
"I don't know how long the ceremony will last so don't wait up" Lucius snapped and then looked at his little girl.  
  
"Daddy's going bye, bye, love you" Lucius said as Draco gritted his teeth, he loved her sure, showed her what a good father was, but Draco hell no.  
  
"Come Draco" he spat and walked to the door.  
  
Draco started to walk to the door when his mother grabbed his arm.  
  
"Lucius could you give us a minute?" she asked as both Draco and Lucius looked at her in surprise.  
  
"We will be late, come now"  
  
"Lucius, please let me talk to my son" she said shakily.  
  
He stared at his wife then sneered walking out the door. Draco turned to her and watched her for a moment. She kept opening her mouth to say something but the words never came. She grabbed both of his arms as tears streamed down her face. He didn't know what to do, he had made many girls cry or sooth them when they cried but that was only for one reason, sex.  
  
"Draco I" she sobbed as more tears came out.  
  
He looked at her with a sorrowed expression.  
  
"I know I have never told you, or showed you any kind of..Well Lucius wouldn't hear of it an I could never get it out but I want you to know that I" she set Tina down.  
  
He raised his eyebrows.  
  
She pulled him into a hug "Draco I love you" she whispered loud enough for him to hear. His eyes snapped open. She pulled away and looked at him one last time before turning around and walking up the stairs sobbing and muttering to herself.  
  
"Drak" Tina tugged on his pants and he looked down.  
  
"I got to go bye, bye" he said and hugged her "love you Teeny" he said.  
  
"Yuv you" she said and kissed his cheek "you come tomorrow, we play hide and seek?" she asked and he smiled and nodded.  
  
"Draco lets go, we don't want to keep you know who waiting" Lucius head was poked through the door, he nodded and followed his father out, they stepped into a carriage. The whole way he stared at the floor thinking. Never once had she told him that, well at least ever remembered. He felt happy for one split second but was crushed when the carriage stopped and he looked out the window, seeing all the other deatheaters crowded around a blazing fire.  
  
He stepped out of the carriage and followed his father closer to the group. He looked around and saw some old friends from Hogwarts, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise, Blaire, Breck, and Stevie. He nodded to them and walked to the front of the circle, stopping by his father.  
  
Everyone then bowed down he followed their pursuit as Voldemort made his way over.  
  
"Raise" he said coldly as everyone stood up.  
  
He smirked when he saw at least sixty followers. His eyes then landed on Draco who bowed his head then stood straight looking into his penetrating glance. He smirked to Draco then looked up.  
  
"Tonight is very special, we have eight newcomers, they will receive the dark mark, and a special task, hopefully showing me their loyalty." Everyone cheered as he called Crabbe first to receive the first mark. Draco watched showing no emotion at the people receiving the mark. He then looked up at the full moon, he then heard a cry and looked down Pansy was getting the mark.  
  
The boys didn't flinch or whine. The girls would scrunch their faces every now and then.  
  
It was finally Draco's turn he had second thoughts when he thought back to what his mother had told him earlier. She seemed like she didn't want Draco to go tonight, and for an odd reason he felt like he was letting everyone down.  
  
Draco kneeled down on the ground as Voldemort and everyone chanted some dark spell. He closed his eyes hoping it would all be over soon. He took his shirt off when commanded and looked at the ground. He felt the knife cut into him, he didn't move or wince at all. His breath became more rigid, but he stayed silent. It never seemed to end over and over it went.  
  
When it was finished he opened his eyes and looked down at his arm. He saw the same skull and snake that he always looked at when younger.  
  
"Stand now my boy" Voldemort's cold voice rang in his ears as he stood.  
  
"Now we combine you to the group," he grabbed Draco's arm and flipped it over. He cut down it watching Draco's face. The blood dripped down his arm and landed in a small wooden bowl. He smirked and threw his arm. Draco stood and wrapped his arm in his shirt. He cut the rest of the group then passed the bowl and knife around, everyone cut their fingers and letting one drop of blood drip in.  
  
When the bowl reached back to Voldemort he chanted a spell and then passed around a small cup filled with a black liquid. Everyone took a drink then began to shake. Draco looked at it hesitantly and then drank. When he handed it to his father he began to feel weak. His eyes drooped down and he began to shake. Then a pang hit him and it was black.  
  
  
  
She opened her eyes slowly as the alarm clock rang in her ears. She pushed the snooze button and rolled over snuggling into a red head. He chuckled as she tried to go back asleep. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
"You" he kissed her forehead and stepped out of the bed. She groaned when he left and layed her head in the warm spot he was just lying in.  
  
"Get up" he threw a pillow at her.  
  
She groaned again and pulled the covers over her head. He pulled the covers off revealing her in panties and a bra.  
  
"Come on get up, you have work" She put her head under the pillows he took them off her head and picked her up.  
  
"You can't be late anymore, come on get up" he lightly slapped her face and she pushed him away and frowned.  
  
"Come on you can't skip work now" he said and pushed her into the bathroom.  
  
She got in a refreshing shower and then into her work clothes. She worked in the ministry of magic and had her own office. She worked in the crimes department (sorry had no clue what it was called)  
  
She loved cracking cases, it was an adrenaline rush for her. She walked down the stairs to find Harry, and his girlfriend Mina, and Hermione's boyfriend Ron and his little sister Ginny. They moved into a house together, all of them loved it. They had lived there for two years now, ever since they left Hogwarts.  
  
Rons and Hermione's parent would drop in every now and again. She sat down and flipped the paper open. She read the wizard paper, the daily prophet. Harry also subscribed to get the muggle paper as well. They made their home muggle and wizard style.  
  
"How long are you going to be at work today honey?" Ron asked.  
  
"The usual hours why?" she asked not looking up.  
  
"Just wondering, Harry what are your plans?"  
  
Ginny sat silent and read the muggle paper. She finished her schooling one year early getting ranked one of the top students it was first Draco and Hermione, then Ginny. She was invited to move in by Ron. He couldn't stand living with his parents and didn't want her to suffer it either. So she moved in and got a job at a muggle food place, Subway.  
  
"I am going to visit Sirius and then go take the car in to get an oil change, want to go with me Mina?"  
  
"No I think I will go visit my parents" she said while looking at Ron, he looked up at her and let a small smile slip.  
  
"Ok, Ginny do you want to come?" he asked as she popped her head up and eyed him questionably.  
  
"Come on, we'll visit Sirius, and then you can help me get the car fixed up"  
  
"Oh, great" she said sarcastically "just what I wanted to do today"  
  
"Shut it, do you want to go or not?"  
  
"Go Gin, you'll have fun" Ron said and winked at her.  
  
She frowned at her older brother then looked at Harry.  
  
"I suppose" she said as he smiled at her.  
  
"Well I'm off, got a long day ahead of me" Hermione kissed Ron and said her good byes then walked out to her car and drove to the office.  
  
"Good morning Hermione" said one of her employees.  
  
"Morning" she said and walked to her office.  
  
Parvati Patil her personal secretary ran in with a grin from ear to ear.  
  
"You'll never guess what happened" she squeaked.  
  
"What?" Hermione said as she bit into a muffin she grabbed from the house. Parvati and Hermione were close; Parvati always got the scoop on everything and tell Hermione what was going on.  
  
"Last night was the annual deatheater meeting" she said as Hermione sat up and munched on her food wide eyed.  
  
"You'll never guess who got the mark"  
  
"Who?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe, Blaire, Blaise, Breck, Stevie, and," she said and grinned.  
  
"Who is the last?"  
  
"I don't know" she looked at her nails.  
  
"Oh my god Parvati I am going to kill you"  
  
"Ok a certain Sleytherin who made everyone's life hell"  
  
"Malfoy?" she asked  
  
Parvati nodded as Hermione frowned.  
  
"I always thought he was just misunderstood" Hermione said.  
  
"Well he is a full fledged deatheater, I'd be careful, also each one of them has a mission to take place, they got everyone's except Draco's, he wasn't interested in it they said or something of the other, but we have to keep a watch on everyone of those people"  
  
"Wait how do they know this?"  
  
"The inside story, there where two wizards watching from the sides, very faithful aurors" she said and smiled.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Parvati shrugged.  
  
"Oh, come on tell me"  
  
"Sirius and Lupin, they told Fudge everything, apparently Voldemort combined the newcomers and the group and then well he wouldn't say.said it was too horrible for me to know" she said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Last night was a full moon, Lupin is a werewolf"  
  
"Well I don't know how that worked out but I do know they watched in their animal forms"  
  
"So Lupin changed into the werewolf and Sirius the black dog?"  
  
Parvati nodded and picked up something on Hermione's desk and eyed it.  
  
"Harry is going to visit Sirius today, I wonder if he'll tell him"  
  
"If he does tell me ok" Parvati squealed as fudge knocked and both sat up when he walked in.  
  
"Get these to Johnson and have him read them over the, have him send me his thoughts about the detail" Hermione said pretending to work as Parvati took the load of parchment winked and walked out.  
  
"Good morning Hermione" Fudge said.  
  
"Morning" she said and scattered papers about.  
  
"I suppose you already know about the.," he raised his brows at her.  
  
She looked shocked and then nodded.  
  
"Well I want you to be on alert, if anything happens we want your team to catch them"  
  
"Yes sir" she said as he nodded and walked to the door.  
  
"Oh and one more thing," she looked up at him "I trust you with my life Hermione, I don't want you to let me down" she nodded as he smiled weakly and walked out.  
  
'What was that supposed to mean?' she thought and shrugged it off and searched threw papers.  
  
  
  
Harry finished getting ready, Ginny just waited for him in the living room, watching cartoons. When he came down the stairs she didn't look up. Before she envied Mina, but came to the conclusion Harry would never love her. He kissed Mina and told her "I love you" and she replied "love you too" Ginny rolled her eyes and stood.  
  
"Ready?" she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yes, lets go" he kissed Mina one last time causing Ginny to roll her eyes and walk out the door first. She stood by the passenger door, arms crossed waiting. Harry walked out and laughed at her. He walked to the right side of the car and unlocked it. When he got in he unlocked her door and she got in slamming the door and putting on her seatbelt.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked and she glared at him not answering.  
  
"Ok" he started the car and back out.  
  
Mina watched from the window, when they pulled out she yelled Ron's name.  
  
"Did they leave?" he asked walking down the stairs.  
  
She nodded and jumped into his arms. They starting making out then fell on the couch to ahem do other stuff. (Cheating bastards!)  
  
  
  
Draco woke up with a splitting head ache. He rolled over to find a warm body next to him. He opened his eyes and saw a brunette in his bed, on the other side of her a red head. Then rolled over to the other side and saw a blonde. (Dam he got some good action there)  
  
He grabbed his head moving over the blonde and walking to the bathroom *naked* He looked into the mirror and saw his face a little cut up. 'What the fuck happened?' he thought and then looked at the dark mark on his arm. He rubbed a finger over the skull and the snake like its tongue.  
  
It didn't hurt anymore he shrugged and stepped into the shower. When finished and dressed in slacks and a white button up shirt he walked out of his room. Leaving the girls in the bed. He walked down to his fathers study and knocked slowly.  
  
"Come in" his fathers voice called.  
  
He stepped in and his father said "come sit" Draco followed his orders and sat down in the chair positioned in front of the desk.  
  
"I am very proud of you Draco" he didn't flinch, wasn't that supposed to make him happy? Hearing his father's approval of him.  
  
"Voldemort said you will be a very promising young man" he smiled as Draco smiled back weakly.  
  
"You never got your mission told to you, so I will tell it to you, you will leave this afternoon"  
  
"So soon?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes, we do not want to waist any time" Lucius sat back in his chair.  
  
"Well what is it?" he asked calmly.  
  
"You are to become a spy for us, you will get beaten by the whole group, pretend that you are injured and have been running for hours, you will land on Harry Potters doorstep"  
  
"I WHAT?" he stood up.  
  
"Calm down hear this out, you will fake your injury and figure out Harry Potter's weaknesses including, Hermione Grangers, Mina Fuentes, and Ron and Ginny Weasly's"  
  
"Father you know very well I don't get along with any of them"  
  
"You will earn their trust pretend you tried to get away then learn their weaknesses so we can finally kill them over, they are the only thing stopping us from taking over"  
  
"I don't think,"  
  
"You will not back down from this mission, and if you do we will put the avada kedavra curse on you" he snapped.  
  
"Yes father" he agreed not wanting to.  
  
"You don't need to pack, but follow me down to the dungeons were you will get your beating" Draco gulped and followed his father down.  
  
They walked down a stone spiraling stair case. When they reached the bottom he leads him into a room. It was dark, damp, and cold. Deatheaters were circled on the outside lines. Draco's breath grew heavy.  
  
"When you wake you will be in the middle of town, you start running until you find Potters, Petigrew will lead you. You may give out false information, I will keep in touch with you, son" he smiled and smacked him to the ground.  
  
He started beating the shit out of him. Draco was trying to push him off but couldn't.  
  
"NO, STOP IT" Draco heard a women scream but faded as the black world came to him.  
  
Narcrissa was being held back by some of the followers. She was screaming and pleading for them to stop, but only cause her to get beaten to near death as well.  
  
  
  
It was nearly 3:00 and Hermione thought she was going to die. The time was going slow, and although they had the news on the deatheaters, there was nothing to do. She picked up the phone and called home.  
  
Ron beating in and out of Mina looked up at the phone.  
  
"Get...that.so..they.don't..think.," she said breathlessly.  
  
He picked it up "He..Hello"  
  
"Ron, are you ok?" Hermione's voice asked.  
  
"Yes.just. Walking.on.the. Treadmill" he lied.  
  
"Oh, well there really isn't much to do so I thought I'd call and tell you the news"  
  
"Herm.I'd.oh god..love to hear but..oh my god..I have to go" he hung up the phone. Hermione frowned and hung hers up.  
  
She sighed and looked down at her work. She finished up the paper work, there wasn't much more to do. She then stood walking out of her office and looking around at the workers. She then stopped in front of a file cabinet that had a tag on the top that read: personal profiles, and criminal record. She looked around then opened it. She wondered if there were any files of her fellow school mates/ deatheaters in there.  
  
She fingered the tabs, Carson, Crabbe.'hmm' pulled it out Goyle, 'this is too easy' pulled it out Huck, Iggy, Jackson, Johnson, Kellison, Klarson, Larson, Leniod, Macres, Malfoy..'Ha Malfoy' she thought and pulled out his folder. She then looked up at the P's Parkinson.'ok' and then at the Z's, Zambini. She smiled and closed the cabinet and walked back to her office with their files under her arms.  
  
She shut her door and ran to her desk. First file was Crabbe she opened it and saw four pictures. His father, mother, sister and him. She pulled a face when her eyes fell on his ugly features.  
  
She read the profile,  
  
Vincent Sr. and Juliana Crabbe live in Oxfordshire, England, Gave birth to Vincent Jr. and Mayble. Vincent Sr. and Juliana, 39, and 37 stay at home, neither have a job, they do serve the dark lord and are very wealthy. Sleytherins in their years at Hogwarts. Vincent Sr. was in a muggle jail for four years for assaulting three muggles. Juliana was in Azkaban for two years, for fraud, and bank robbery. Vincent Jr. 19, attended all seven years of Hogwarts, Sleytherin, barely passing, but with some help from his fathers generosity got to finish with some credits. He soon is scheduled to be a deatheater. Mayble 15 is now in her fifth year of Hogwarts, Sleytherin like the rest. She is very smart and get good credits, weither or not she too follows the dark lord undisclosed.  
  
Hermione frowned and pulled out Crabbe's picture and set it on her desk, closed the folder and opened Goyle's. Five pictures, his moms dads, his, little bro, and little sis.  
  
Profile read,  
  
Don and Joan Goyle live in Hertfordshire, England. Gave birth to Gregory Goyle, Orson Goyle, and Lacie Goyle. Don and Joan, 40, and 37, own a small store that sells dark materials, to darker wizards, they serve the dark lord. They were Sleytherins when they attended Hogwarts. They were in Azkaban over a misunderstanding concerning their store, but now all is ok and still running the store. Gregory, 19 oldest of the kids finished up Hogwarts with decent grades, he was in Sleytherin, he attended all seven years, and now he is scheduled to become a deatheater. Orson, 16, attending his years at Hogwarts, Sleytherin slipping in grades and is undisclosed weither he follows the deatheaters. Lacie, 11, starting her years at Hogwarts Sleytherin, is getting good grades, and started a new peace act, is confirmed she is not following the dark path.  
  
Hermione grabbed Goyle's picture and set it next to Crabbe's and closed the folder. She looked at Malfoy's and hesitantly opened it. It showed four pictures. Lucius, Narcrissa, Draco, and little girls.  
  
Hermione's eyes fell upon Draco's picture. He wasn't smiling although his stare was sexy yet scary at the same time. She couldn't take her eyes off of it. She finally looked at the little girl. She didn't know Draco had siblings she shrugged and looked at the report.  
  
Lucius and Narcrissa Malfoy live in Surrey, England. Gave birth to Draco, and Tina. Lucius and Narcrissa 48, 39, own a very wealthy wizarding bank. Very wealthy family are very loyal to the dark lord. Both in Sleytherin when attended. Lucius has been in and out of Azkaban for years. His loyalty concerning the ministry is undisclosed. Lucius did work in the ministry after being fired for bribery and giving property of the dark lord to innocent hands. Since then know one has really heard of him. Narcrissa has never been in jail, nor committed a crime. She stands behind Lucius and undisclosed for her loyalty to the dark lord. Draco, 19, finished Hogwarts, attended all seven years, Sleytherin, tied with the highest grades in the school. He is scheduled to become a deatheater. Tina, 3, no information available.  
  
Hermione set down the folder took out Draco's picture and set it down Crabbe and Goyle's. She set the folder aside staring at Draco's picture, it was addicting to look at, and she couldn't get enough. She grabbed Blaise's folder while watching his picture. She finally looked away and opened his folder.  
  
There were only two pictures, Blaise and his father.  
  
Marty Zambini, 36 lives in London, England. His wife killed by the dark lord and forced to follow. He lives with his only child Blaise, 19, finished Hogwarts, all seven years, Sleytherin, and is scheduled to become a deatheater.  
  
She pulled his picture out and placed next to the other setting the folder aside while staring at Draco's picture again. She picked up Parkinson.  
  
She looked down and saw three pictures, her mom, Pansy, and little sis.  
  
Camille Parkinson, 35 lives in Surrey England. Divorced her husband and claimed her two girls, Pansy and Jamie. She works in a wizard coffee shop, and has been in muggle prison for assault. Pansy, 18, finished Hogwarts, all seven years, Sleytherin, with pretty high grades. Scheduled to become deatheater. Jamie, 15, attending Hogwarts, Sleytherin, and is scheduled to become a deatheater in short notice.  
  
Hermione pulled out her picture and set it next to the others. She stared down at them, mostly Draco's. A knock came to the door, she looked up, Parvati.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked looked at the folders.  
  
"I took out everyone's folders and looked at their files" Hermione said.  
  
"Hmm, is that Malfoy?" she said picking up his picture.  
  
"Yes, he would be such a hottie if he wasn't Malfoy" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, my god he is orgasmic"  
  
Hermione laughed "there parents have been in jails and I kind of feel bad, they don't know anything else, you know"  
  
Parvati set the picture down "I know, I wonder what they would be like if they were in Gryffindor or something"  
  
"Oh well, can't change everything" she laughed and opened there folders.  
  
  
  
Harry and Ginny were driving down the main road. Ginny was being a sour puss, Harry tried to cheer her up, but didn't succeed. He then turned on the radio and blasted it, to his luck pour some sugar on me, by Def Leopard came on. He started singing it, making Ginny laugh hysterically. He closed his eyes and got into it, she was laughing her ass off. He stopped and looked at her smiling, she stopped laughing and frowned pretending not to laugh.  
  
"You liked it" he said.  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"I knew it" he said as she looked out the window.  
  
"Oh, Ginny Darling" he said and she glared at him while he pulled into the car garage.  
  
"I thought we were visiting Sirius first"  
  
"After the car is fixed up" he said turning off the car and getting out. Ginny frowned and followed him out. He began to talk to an old guy named Pete.  
  
"Is this your little girlie friend?" he asked and smiled at Ginny as she glared.  
  
"Yep" he said and put an arm around Ginny, she looked up at him questionably then shrugged when Pete turned around and let her go. She sneered and followed him into the garage.  
  
  
  
Ron woke up feeling Mina in his arms, he smiled and kissed her waking her up and going for another round.  
  
.  
  
A half hour later the car was fixed they got in and started off. Ginny turned the station to country, her fave. It landed on Dixie chicks; I can love you better, now it was her turn to sing.  
  
"She got you wrapped up her satin and lace, tied around her little finger, she got you thinking you can never escape, don't you know your hearts in danger, there's a devil in that angel face, if you could only see the love that your wasting, I could love you better than that, I can make you forget her" she smiled and raised her eyebrows, and he laughed "All I am asking is for one little chance, cause baby I can love you baby I can love you better" she laughed at herself "I am going to break the spell she got on you, your gonna wake up to find, I am your desire my intentions are true, your gonna see what you mean to me," she stumbled not knowing the words causing him to laugh.  
  
"You're a trip" he said as she turned down the music.  
  
She frowned "ok"  
  
"I like it" he smiled and pulled into McDonalds "want an ice cream?"  
  
"What about Sirius?"  
  
"Calm down, he doesn't know, and besides we need something to eat"  
  
She rolled her eyes as he ordered.  
  
  
  
Hermione put the folders away and looked out of the window. The phone wrang and she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Herm, sorry about earlier, just getting a good work out" Ron said and smiled down at Mina who giggled.  
  
"Oh, its fine"  
  
"How's work?"  
  
"Ok, I am bored, not much to do at the moment"  
  
"Hmm, well maybe I'll come visit you" Mina gave him a dirty look.  
  
"No you don't have to" Hermione refused his offer but really wanted him to.  
  
"Ok then, I will see you later, love you" he hung up and chased Mina down the hall.  
  
Hermione frowned and put the receiver back on the hook. Not ever once thinking of Ron cheating on her.  
  
  
  
When Harry and Ginny finished their food, they drove to Sirius. They walked up to his door and knocked, he wasn't there. They looked into the windows of his hidden house, nothing. They walked back down to the car, and drove down the street.  
  
"Where do you suppose he is?"  
  
"Don't know" Harry smiled and turned on the radio. Ginny smiled weakly and sat back staring out the window.  
  
  
  
Draco woke up he was lying on the side of the rode. He slowly sat up, he saw dried up blood everywhere. His body ached and he didn't see how he could possibly run to Potters. The sun was setting he had to leave when it was dark.  
  
A small rat jumped on his lap, he looked down at it.  
  
"Oh get off me, you filthy git" he snapped as the rat got off.  
  
"Its not time yet" he snapped.  
  
  
  
Ginny and Harry pulled into the drive way, they got out and walked to the door, when they walked in, it was spotless. Ron and Mina set up a table and were cooking dinner.  
  
"Mmm, smells good" Harry said while setting his jacket down and kissing Mina.  
  
"Hope you all like it, were just waiting for Hermione now" Ron said as if on que she walked in.  
  
"Hey beautiful" he said and stole a glance from Mina, Ginny noticed.  
  
"Love the phone call babe" Hermione said and kissed Ron.  
  
He smirked and pulled out some whine from the cabinet.  
  
.  
  
It was dark "we ready now?" Draco said to scabbers as the rat starting running. Draco sneered then followed the rat, and what seemed to be at least an hour later they arrived. Peter turned into his human form.  
  
"Now start running around panting and look like your crying, make it believable, make them eat out of the palm of your hand" he said as Draco glared at him.  
  
"I can't believe I am taking orders from you" he spat.  
  
Peter smiled "Run along Draco, in four days meet me here to receive your fathers letter"  
  
Draco nodded and started running around getting worked up and then put on he best horrible face and then ran to the door pounding on it.  
  
"LET ME IN, HELP ME" he screamed.  
  
Everyone popped their heads up, Harry ran to the door. When he opened it their arch enemy was crying, blood everywhere and beaten to near death. 


	2. The whitest lace of light

This time is Imperfect  
  
Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him into the house. Everyone surrounded him as he sobbed more and more trying to explain why he was there. He was shaking then finally stopped crying.  
  
"I didn't know you lived here, I tried to run away from the deatheaters, my father made me, and I didn't want to, he beat me, almost killed me, I just kept running I didn't know where to go" he said as everyone started blankly at him.  
  
"I will leave I guess" he tried to stand but couldn't.  
  
Hermione looked up at them then down at Draco.  
  
"Wait, where will you go?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just have to get as far away from my father and those horrible followers, and most of all Voldemort"  
  
"Why did you leave?" Harry asked  
  
"I can't stand this little charade that I have been pulling, its not me, I don't know how to get away from his clutches, so I ran after he tried to combine me to the group and beat me up, I didn't know you lived here I am sorry" they all looked surprised.  
  
"So they tried to combine you and make you one of them?" Hermione asked.  
  
He lifted up his sleeve and showed them the mark, they all gaped at it.  
  
Hermione looked up at all of them, Harry sensing what she thought nodded.  
  
"You can stay here the night or here until you recuperate your strength. I will show you to your room" he smiled but thought in his head 'perfect, bought all of it' she pulled him up and helped him up the stairs and to her room. Ron glared at Harry his face was priceless and made Ginny laugh. She pushed into her room.  
  
"Well this is my room" she said.  
  
"Not much too look at is there" he said quietly and looked at her.  
  
"You need a bath" she pushed him into the bathroom that was attached to her room.  
  
He began to undress, she couldn't help but stare. When he was down to his boxers she stared at all of the cuts and bruises. She got a washcloth damped it in warm water and began cleaning the dried blood.  
  
He watched her she had turned into a very beautiful young lady. He shook that out of his head, 'I need to get her trust'  
  
"I am sorry" she looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am sorry, I am sorry for being such an ass at school, I am sorry for treating you badly, ruining your life, and most of all sorry for not getting to know someone as beautiful as you" her jaw dropped.  
  
"You should get in the tub, I will be up in a little while" she walked out leaving him smirking.  
  
She walked down the stairs to Harry and Ron arguing.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" Ron screamed.  
  
"Calm down, he isn't one of them"  
  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?"  
  
"I don't but Ron you have to trust me, we will talk about it later after I get a hold of Fudge." She picked up the phone.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE ALL OF YOU ATE HIS STORY!"  
  
"Ron calm down, if he is trying something, I work at the ministry we have him right were we need him"  
  
Ron thinking it over just glared and sat down.  
  
"That's what I was thinking" Harry said.  
  
"What is he doing?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Taking a bath, then I will feed him and get more information about last night out, Sirius and Lupin found them, told Fudge everything and he wants my team to crack the case" she smiled.  
  
"That's why he wasn't their today" Harry said to Ginny as Mina eyed them suspiciously.  
  
"What have you two been doing all day?" Mina snapped.  
  
"Bumming around town" Harry shrugged and sat down.  
  
"Fudge, yes we have Draco Malfoy at my home"  
  
Everyone stared at Hermione as she said a hu, a hu, a hu.  
  
"Ok, thanks" she hung up the phone.  
  
"They are on their way" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Good" Harry said and tapped his fingers on the couch. Mina eyed Ginny and Harry, she thought something was up.  
  
Five minutes later a knock came to the door. Hermione opened it as Fudge, and two men walked in.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"In my room" she led them up the stairs.  
  
She knocked on the door "Draco?"  
  
"You can come in" he said as if she were stupid.  
  
She opened the door and he smiled then faded as Fudge, and two men followed her in.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy we would like to speak to you"  
  
He didn't look scared or uncomfortable "yes sir" they all looked surprised.  
  
"Why is it that you are here?" he asked promptly, and Sirius and Lupin looked ready to pound ass if anything happened.  
  
"Like I said before I didn't know Harry lived hear, I got the dark mark last night, and tried to combine me but I refused, he beat me and I woke up in my house, my father hit me again and told me I was a fool, then he led me down a small hallway and down to the dungeons, all sixty deatheaters, including my best friends kicked the shit out of me, I had to leave, I got away and ran as far and fast as I could, Harry's house happened to be the first house I came across to from the forest"  
  
Fudge nodded,  
  
"I truly hate my fa...father, I was never real, or alive, or had my own life, until now, although I am not safe, they will hunt me down and kill me, I am putting all of you in danger just being here, I will be killed, but until then..,"  
  
All of them seemed to consider it "well I don't know what to think, Sirius and Lupin are spies and watched you last night, they said you did restrain, I will try to believe you but not until Sirius and Lupin find out the details for sure"  
  
Meanwhile at the Malfoy Manor.....,  
  
Lucius a smart man new they might have spies played it like it were a true tale. They snuck into the house Lucius was in his study yelling.  
  
"WHERE IS HE? THAT FOOL BETRAYED ME AND THE DARK LORD, NACRISSA I CAN'T TAKE THIS, and BLOODY FOOL WILL BE KILLED" he yelled, Sirius and Lupin stared in shock, and he was telling the truth.  
  
Sirius who was in love with Narcrissa and she was in love with him, tried to be together. She didn't know the plan that her son and Lucius was performing.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW!" he yelled as she scampered out.  
  
When out and into the hall she hugged Sirius and pulled him into an empty room that was never used, Lupin followed.  
  
"My son is good, he got away, they are going to kill him, and oh how I love him" she said and started to cry in happiness.  
  
Sirius hugged her "Don't worry dear, I knew he was good"  
  
Lupin smiled at the happy couple.  
  
"You better leave Lucius is raging mad and I need to tend to Tina" she smiled and kissed him on the lips then left the office.  
  
They smiled to each other and apparated to Potters house.  
  
"Sirius" Harry called and he smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
"We just got back from the Malfoy Manor, turns out he is telling the truth, he is a good boy" Sirius and Lupin smiled.  
  
Ron's jaw dropped and then tried to consider it.  
  
"Where is the boy?" they asked.  
  
"Up in Hermione's room, first door on the right" Ginny said as Sirius and Lupin made it up the stairs.  
  
They knocked on the door slowly, Hermione's head poked through the door and she smiled "hello, come in" she opened the door wider. Sirius immediately eyes Draco, and then he smiled.  
  
"Your father is rather angry at you" he chuckled.  
  
"That old git doesn't know where I am does he?" asking already knowing the answer was yes.  
  
"Nope" Fudge smiled realizing that he was telling the truth.  
  
"How is mother and Teeny?" he asked causing Hermione to smile at the fact he called his sister Teeny.  
  
"They are ok for now" Sirius said a little gloomily.  
  
"We will kidnap them out of there" Draco said and made Sirius laugh. 'They seem to be hitting it off well' Hermione thought.  
  
"We should let this boy his rest" Fudge said as Sirius Lupin and the two men stepped out.  
  
"Hermione can I have a word?" he said to her and she nodded.  
  
"Give me a sec ok" she said and he nodded walking out of the room.  
  
"So you are good" she said as he chuckled.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Are you sure this isn't a little game"  
  
"Yes, trust me I am truly sorry, you would have acted the way Lucius told you to if you were his kid"  
  
"Maybe so, but it's hard to trust you after years of insults"  
  
He nodded hating every minute of this, just wishing to yell at her.  
  
"Well you can stay in here, I am sure you don't need instructions on how to get in the bed" she turned to the door.  
  
"You could help me, you know working on the bed" he smirked turning his back to her and walking to the bed.  
  
"What was that?" she turned and looked at his back.  
  
"Oh, nothing" he pulled out the covers and hopped in.  
  
"Goodnight, Hermione" he smiled and layed back.  
  
"Night" she turned off the light and closed the door.  
  
Fudge stood "Thank you for letting him stay"  
  
"No problem"  
  
"Now any funny business happens you report it to me understood?"  
  
She nodded and smiled.  
  
"See you tomorrow at work"  
  
"See you" they walked down the stairs where Lupin and Sirius were talking with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Goodnight, I will keep in touch" Fudge said to everyone and walked out followed by the men.  
  
"Well I suppose we should be leaving as well" Sirius said as he and Lupin retreated to the door.  
  
"I will stop by tomorrow" Harry said while standing in the door way holding it open.  
  
"Alright see you then" They walked out of the house and disappeared. Harry smiled and shut the door.  
  
"This is crazy" he said.  
  
"You're telling me" Ginny said.  
  
"Where are we going to sleep now?" Ron snapped at Hermione.  
  
"On the couch, maybe" she smiled throwing the blankets on him.  
  
"I guess were off then" Harry said grabbing Minas hand and pulling her up the stairs.  
  
"Night guys"  
  
"Night Gin" she climbed up the stairs.  
  
"I don't like this at all" Ron snapped as Hermione pulled off her shirt and skirt.  
  
"What are you doing Malfoy is here" Ron said covering Hermione.  
  
"He is upstairs" she snapped pushing him away.  
  
She layed down on the couch as he undressed and then got down in with her. He wrapped the blanket around them and snuggled up to her pretending it was Mina (asshole)  
  
"Ron the light"  
  
"Damit" he said and got off the couch turning off the lights then climbed back in with her.  
  
  
  
Hermione woke up at 7:30 and ran up the stairs, she snuck into her room and grabbed some clothes, and Draco never woke. She slowly walked out and shut the door. She changed in the bathroom at the end of the hall and put on some makeup and pulled her hair into a bun.  
  
She walked down the stairs Ginny was up cooking breakfast. Harry and Mina soon followed, Ron never woke. Hermione grabbed the paper poured a glass of orange juice said goodbyes, not bothering to kiss Ron and left.  
  
When she arrived Parvati followed her in her office.  
  
"The news is out, Draco Malfoy is good he ran away and is hiding out, although Fudge wouldn't tell me where" Parvati said.  
  
"I know" Hermione smiled and sat down.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I know where he is staying" she laughed at Parvati's face.  
  
"Where?" she gasped.  
  
Hermione looked innocently "I don't remember"  
  
"Shut up tell me now" she through a pen at her.  
  
"Ok he is staying with me, he showed up all fucked up from being beaten and then tells us what is going on, I call fudge who has Sirius and Lupin got to the Malfoy Manor figures out he is telling the truth and he is sleeping in my bed now" she said.  
  
"Oh you bitch, what about Ron?" she smiled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione said while opening the paper.  
  
"UGH, Stupid, wait you fucked him didn't you"  
  
"No, you stupid ass" Hermione laughed.  
  
"You were close?" she guessed.  
  
"No, now shut up, I am dating a very loyal (ya right), handsome, charming young man, who I have known since I was a young girl, so"  
  
"You thought about it right?" Parvati giggled.  
  
"Oh, shut up" she said while looking back down at the paper.  
  
Fudge walked in the door "Miss Patil can I have a word with Hermione" Parvati nodded and walked out.  
  
"How was the first night?" He asked while sitting in one of her chairs.  
  
"Went well, he was quiet and kept to himself, didn't disturb anyone"  
  
"That's good to here, Dumbledore found out and was quite shocked himself, and Snape was happy too, he himself is a spy and was glad to see Draco choosing the right path"  
  
"Well it's shocking" Hermione smiled.  
  
"It is isn't it?"  
  
"I hope everything can get settled down and he can return to his life and hopefully change it to a happy life"  
  
"I am sure he will, well keep on top, you're doing a good job" Fudge said and walked out. Hermione watched him leave and then pulled out the picture from Draco's folder. She stared at it, she stole his folder, didn't return it.  
  
  
  
Ron woke up feeling Mina's kisses. Ron jumped up and looked around.  
  
"Don't worry everyone is gone"  
  
"Yes but that asshole is up stairs"  
  
"I don't think you need to worry about him"  
  
She kissed him and started unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his chest, soon all the clothes were off and it was serious body moving happening.  
  
  
  
Harry was on his way to visit Sirius and was dropping Ginny off at Subway. The car was silent, both recalculating the events from the previous night.  
  
"I can't believe all of this is happening" she said breaking the silence.  
  
He looked at her, and saw such an amazingly beautiful woman. She smiled at him and made him go a little weak. He started breathing heavier and turned his attention back to the road.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked touching his head.  
  
"I'm fine don't touch me" he snapped her away causing her to jump.  
  
The rest of the ride was quiet. He pulled into Subway, she got out didn't say goodbye or anything just slammed the door and walked inside.  
  
  
  
Hermione was working on paper work when a knock came to the door.  
  
"Come in" she called, when she looked up she saw Percy walk in.  
  
"Oh great" she muttered under her breath.  
  
"I hear that Mr. Malfoy is staying with you" he snapped.  
  
"Yes" she replied setting her quill down and looking at him.  
  
"Why your house?" he snapped again.  
  
"How should I know, he didn't know we lived there, he just showed up"  
  
"Seems odd to me"  
  
"Ya well it's not your decision now is it"  
  
He glared at her "what does my brother think about this arrangement?"  
  
"He didn't like it but he obliged" she picked up her quill and began to write some more.  
  
"Insane" he muttered under his breath making her look up.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, I just think you have the hots for him and don't care if he is set out to kill you"  
  
"Ok, let's leave shall we" she stood pushing Percy out and slammed her door.  
  
She walked back to her desk and continued her work.  
  
  
  
Ron looked down at Mina "I have to ask Hermione marriage" he said and kissed her nose.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have to, Hermione thinks that"  
  
"I can't do this anymore if you ask her to marriage"  
  
"Why?" he asked hoarsely.  
  
"Because, I don't want to be your second hand slut,"  
  
"Your not you're my first priority, I will break it off with Hermione somehow, I haven't even had sex with her in two months"  
  
Mina frowned "I had sex with Harry last night"  
  
Ron looked disappointedly at the ground.  
  
"But you're my first" she kissed his cheek and got on top of him.  
  
  
  
Harry finally reached Sirius's house, he knocked on the door and stepped inside when Sirius opened the door grinning.  
  
"Come in Harry sit down, how was the first night with him at the house?"  
  
"It was ok, he was really quiet"  
  
"That's good"  
  
"Are you ok, you seem happier?"  
  
"I do have something to tell you Harry"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows "really, what?"  
  
"Well it doesn't come so easy but, I went to school with Narcrissa Malfoy, and we dated and I fell in love with her"  
  
"I am sorry for that one" Harry joked.  
  
"I am being serious"  
  
"Sorry, what does this have to do with anything?"  
  
"I am in love with her still"  
  
  
  
Ginny frowned while she made sandwiches, 'why is Harry so mean to me?' she thought while still frowning. The muggle girls ordering were laughing at her. She didn't mind, she was used to being laughed at.  
  
"Your total is 15.97" Ginny snapped at the girls.  
  
The blonde girl laughed and pulled out a twenty, Ginny glared and worked the cashing machine.  
  
The girls kept giggling and Ginny handed her change "5.03 is your change thank you for coming to Subway" she faked a smiled and walked over to the next customer.  
  
  
  
Hermione stared at the phone; 'should I call and talk to Draco?' she contemplated things over in her brain and then decided not to. She looked at her watch 4:32 only three more hours.  
  
"Great" she picked up papers she had looked over at least one hundred times and did it again.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you loved her earlier?"  
  
"I couldn't, but don't worry, now that Draco is free we are going to get Narcrissa and Tina out"  
  
"Tina, who is Tina?" Harry asked.  
  
"Draco's three year old sister"  
  
"I thought Draco was an only child,"  
  
"Unexpected birth" Sirius smiled.  
  
"You really love her?"  
  
"Oh course I do, I never have stopped"  
  
"I have to tell you this little crisis that I am going through" Harry stood and paced.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well I love Mina, I love her so much but, I can't stop thinking of Ginny, I keep thinking I made this wrong mistake and I can't get over it"  
  
"Why don't you tell her how you feel?"  
  
"I can't Mina" he snapped.  
  
"Tell Mina your differences"  
  
"She'd be too crushed, she loved me too much, and if I ever cheated on her she would hate me, she is so loyal to me (boy is he wrong) I couldn't bare the pain I'd put her through"  
  
"If you honestly love Ginny time will soon tell"  
  
"Thanks, I better get back"  
  
"Thank you for hearing me out...again" he laughed and hugged Harry.  
  
"Next time bring Ginny" he laughed and watched Harry walk to the car.  
  
"Don't worry I will, I need to pick her up from work so, I will see you later"  
  
Harry got in the car and drove back to subway.  
  
  
  
Ginny waited outside for Harry, the same girls from earlier walked out and started giggling but stopped when Harry pulled up in a mustang (what the hell) to pick her up. Their mouths dropped and Ginny smirked and got in the car.  
  
Harry looked at her and smiled "what are you so happy about?"  
  
"Those girls have been making fun of me all day,"  
  
Harry didn't look but kissed Ginny on the cheek and drove off. Blowing the car exhaust on them.  
  
Ginny smile didn't fade until they got to the house. It was the same as the night before, the house was clean and dinner was cooking.  
  
"How was your day?" Harry asked kissing Mina.  
  
"Good"  
  
"Did he come down?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nope, I think he has been sleeping all day" Ron said.  
  
"You would too if you were beaten and ran for miles" Mina snapped at im.  
  
"Probably" Ron laughed and sat food down on the table.  
  
And hour later Hermione arrived "sorry I got caught up in some work, had to stay late"  
  
"We ate without you" Ron teased  
  
"Thanks" she said sarcastically.  
  
"No we didn't sit down" she sat and looked around.  
  
"He is still sleeping" Harry said knowing what she was about to ask.  
  
"Has he come down at all?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Hmm" Hermione shrugged and started eating her food.  
  
  
  
Three days later.  
  
It was Hermione's day off, Draco still hadn't woken. Harry and Mina left to visit Sirius; she went because Hermione and Ginny would be staying home. Hermione paced around the front of her door.  
  
'How could someone sleep that long?' everyday and night she peeked her head in to see if he was still in there, she watched him sleep then would go back down stairs. 'Oh god what if he is dead' Hermione walked into her room and over to the edge of the bed. His chest was rising and falling.  
  
She sighed in relief and sat on the bed watching him. She would have found it uncomfortable if she woke with him staring at her so she shook him up.  
  
"Draco wake up" after a couple of pushes his eyes fluttered opened.  
  
He looked around trying to remember his surrounding and then every piece came together.  
  
"Hey" he said hoarsely closing his eyes.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Like shit, I need a bath, and I am starving"  
  
"Well I'll go fill up the tub and cook you some dinner"  
  
He opened his eyes "thank you"  
  
"Your welcome" she smiled and walked into the bathroom.  
  
She turned the faucet water warm/hot and then grabbed a towel then turning stopping dead in her tracks dropping the towel.  
  
Draco stood Naked "what?" he asked while scratching the back of his head.  
  
"N.No.Nothing" she replied while bending down and picking up the towel. She closed her eyes and stood, knowing he was inches from her.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at his face "here is your towel"  
  
"Thanks, could you leave so I could.you know" she nodded and walked out. When she reached the outside of her room she leaned against the door jaw dropped. Her face then cracked into a smile, oh how Parvati would be jealous.  
  
She walked down the stairs passing the living room where everyone was watching The Lord of the Rings. She walked into the kitchen and started cooking a steak, and fried up some veggies.  
  
Ron walked in "mmm" and wrapped arms around her waist. She smiled as she stirred the food in the pan.  
  
"What are you cooking?" he kissed her neck.  
  
"Draco's dinner" he stopped kissing her and pulled away.  
  
She turned and looked at him questionably.  
  
"He is up"  
  
She nodded, "he'll probably finish his bath, eat, and then sleep, and he looks dreadfully tired"  
  
"Well you are such a sweetheart, always there to help others," she smiled and kissed him but he pulled away.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked.  
  
"I have to talk to you about really important things later ok?"  
  
"Ok" she nodded and turned back to the food.  
  
  
  
When it was finished she poured him some coke and smirked 'he's probably never tried it' and walked up the stairs with the food, salt and pepper, and steak sauce on a tray. She knocked with her foot and heard him call 'come in'  
  
She carefully opened the door and walked in, seeing him in bed again.  
  
"Wow" he smiled and rubbed is hands together.  
  
She set it down on his lap and then watched him.  
  
"I think you outdid yourself"  
  
"Nah, you need a good meal after what you've been through"  
  
He smiled "thanks"  
  
She returned it and continued to watch him.  
  
"What is this?" he said holding up the steak sauce.  
  
"It helps add to the flavor of the steak" he nodded and poured a little on the side of his plate, just the way she did.  
  
He cut the steak and dipped it in the sauce then placed it in his mouth. He smiled and chewed it up. He reached for the coke and took a drink.  
  
"What is that?" he looked at it disgustingly.  
  
"Its coke, a muggle drink" he shrugged and set it down.  
  
"You know its weird having someone watch you eat" he said smiling but not looking up at her.  
  
"Sorry" she stood.  
  
"No stay" he looked up and she sat back down.  
  
"So how long have you lived here?" he asked not looking up.  
  
"Um about a year and a half"  
  
He raised his eyebrows "wow"  
  
"You're so much different than what I thought" she stared at his features.  
  
"People just don't get me that's all" he said still not looking up at her. She had a penetrating glance, he didn't like it.  
  
"My boyfriend doesn't get me"  
  
He stopped cutting his meat and winced his eyes then looked at her.  
  
"Since when do you have a boyfriend?" he said coldly.  
  
"Since four years"  
  
"And who would that be?"  
  
"Ron" she whispered and looked down but he heard.  
  
He looked at her for a little longer then looked back down.  
  
"They never do, do they?" he said continually cutting his meat.  
  
She looked up at him surprisingly, he didn't insult her.  
  
"Do you guys fuck?" he asked then scrunched his face, 'shouldn't have said that' he thought.  
  
"I am sorry, I didn't mean to ask, or say it like that but when your used to being like that" he looked down cursing himself in his head.  
  
"Its ok, I will come back up in a little while to get your plate" she stood and walked out. He watched her "stupid idiot" he cursed himself.  
  
.  
  
The next day at work Hermione was leaning on the counter while Parvati was filling out something.  
  
"I just realized yesterday I haven't had sex in two months" Hermione said causing Parvati to look up and a few other workers to spit out their coffee.  
  
"What made you think of that?"  
  
"Draco"  
  
Parvati smiled wickedly "did he kiss you or something?"  
  
"No, I was talking to him and I told about me and Ron and then he asked do you guys fuck, then said sorry right afterwards, I got offended but didn't say anything just walked down stairs and finished watching the movie with the crew, but thought about sex the whole time"  
  
"Why haven't you?" she said looking back down and continuing to fill it out.  
  
"I don't know" she shook her head.  
  
"You guys are just too busy and with Draco in your room it makes it harder"  
  
"Yah" she said and continued to lean on the counter.  
  
  
  
Draco woke he looked at the clock 7:45, he slept all day. He looked at the dresser his plate was still on it. 'She must be pissed' she thought.  
  
She knocked on the door and poked her head in.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Good, listen sorry about last night" he sat up and stood out of the bed walking over to her in his "boxers"  
  
She stopped walking and faced him.  
  
"Your fine, I was just too tired to get your plates last night"  
  
He nodded his head "I need a shower" he said and walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Come down for dinner when your ready" she called.  
  
"Ok" he called back.  
  
She grabbed his plates and walked down the stairs and too the kitchen.  
  
The doorbell rang; Ginny walked over and opened it.  
  
"Mum, dad what are you doing here?" Hermione heard Ginny say 'o god no not Ron's parents' Hermione thought while putting on a fake smile and walking into the living room.  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow a long chapter, anyways, what will happen when Ron's parents see Draco? And was that jealousy Draco had when found out Hermione had a boyfriend? Story unfolds! 


	3. House of illaquired taste

Silver and Silent  
  
Hermione walked in to the living room and greeted the Weasly's.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Arthur asked.  
  
"They went to pick up some movies" Ginny said while hugging her mom.  
  
"Where is he?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Up stairs" Hermione gulped.  
  
"Where is who?" Molly asked while setting her coat down on the couch.  
  
"Oh, mummy, Draco Malfoy has been staying with us for a couple days" Ginny said hoping not to hear the wrath of Molly Weasly.  
  
"What, Why?" she shrieked.  
  
"Well he wasn't how we thought he was dear, he is different, his father is a forcing person and you know that, he ran away and ended up here" Arthur said.  
  
"That is odd" she said and looked around for Draco.  
  
"He is upstairs, showering" Hermione said.  
  
She nodded and then looked around at their decorations. Hermione and Ginny gave each other a look, she didn't ask any further about Draco.  
  
"What are you cooking dears?"  
  
"We haven't started yet mum" Ginny snapped.  
  
"You want me to cook for you?"  
  
"No, we" Hermione started.  
  
"Yes Mum, go ahead" Ginny smiled as Molly walked into the kitchen, Arthur seated himself on the couch and began watching TV.  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later Harry, Ron, and Mina came home.  
  
"Dad what are you doing here?" Ron asked  
  
"We came for dinner Ron" he smiled then looked back at the TV.  
  
"We as in you and mum?"  
  
"Yes" he said not looking away.  
  
Ron nodded and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Mum, glad you came to visit" He smiled weakly at his mum then looked at Ginny "Ginny a word..Please" she followed him out and down to the bathroom.  
  
"Why are they here?" Ron whispered.  
  
"Oh, come on Ron, we never see them"  
  
"Really, they pop up here all the time, and not to mention Draco is up stairs"  
  
"We told Mum, she is fine with it"  
  
Ron eyed her "are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, positive, It'll be ok" She walked out of the bathroom and down the hall and was about to walk into the kitchen when she noticed Draco stopped at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"You can come sit down" Harry said as Arthur looked up at him, looking through him.  
  
He walked over and sat down next to Mina, Arthur still eyed him. Draco shifted uncomfortably and watched the T.V.  
  
Ron and Ginny looked at each other and then Ron walked over sitting next to his dad, hopefully to make it better. Ginny walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Draco is downstairs, and dad is giving him that evil look"  
  
"Well do you blame him?" Molly said  
  
"Mum" Ginny said and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
Hermione stood and peeked her head into the living room. Draco watched the TV. uncomfortably. He noticed her stare and looked over at her. He made his eyes wide as if telling her to come in there. She nodded and walked in, sitting next to him.  
  
Arthur found this even more interesting, he watched Hermione sit down, smile at Draco then whisper something then look at the TV. He didn't like it one bit, even if Draco wasn't who everyone thought, he still didn't like him.  
  
"Dinner" Ginny called while she and Molly set food down on the table. Everyone raised and walked over to the table, Draco grabbed Hermione's wrist.  
  
"He is eyeing me like a hawk" Draco whispered.  
  
"Just ignore him, they will leave shortly" she whispered back and pulling him to the table.  
  
  
  
The tension was so thick someone could cut it, it was really silent; Draco knew this was of course because of him. He didn't put much on his plate and he ate fast. He was about to excuse himself when he felt Hermione's hand clasped his. She knew he was about to leave.  
  
"How's work dad?" Ginny said breaking the silence.  
  
"Fine, fine, just figuring trying to figure out who had a ritual in one of the forests near Surrey, muggles claim it to be devil worshippers, and I think it was" he said looking Draco who looked at him back, daring him to say something about his family. But Arthur didn't.  
  
"How is your job Hermione?" Molly asked pleasantly.  
  
"Oh, lovely, although you get a few boring days, but that just tells you your doing your job right, if no one is out and about making trouble" she said warmly.  
  
Draco admired Hermione he really truly began to have feelings towards her. He liked how she was quiet when she wanted to be, but outspoken when needed to be. He also liked how she befriended him, after years and years of torment.  
  
"Percy said you're a little snappy" Molly said.  
  
"Molly" Arthur hissed.  
  
Hermione looked at Mrs. Weasly astounded.  
  
"So mum how are the gnomes doing?" Ron asked quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Rather irritating this year" she said while taking her eyes off of Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked down at her food, she was really mad now. How could Percy say anything about her like that to his family? She was dating Ron!  
  
"Percy asked Penelope to marriage" Arthur said smiling.  
  
"Really" everyone smiled.  
  
"Her loss I guess" Hermione muttered not expecting anyone to hear but Draco. He started to laugh.  
  
"What was that?" Molly said she heard perfectly clear what she said.  
  
"Nothing" Hermione's face went a little pink.  
  
"No, tell me what did you say?"  
  
"Nothing, forget about it" Hermione looked down going beat red.  
  
  
  
The rest of the dinner was horrible; Hermione thought she was going to die. When the Weasly's finally left Ron questioned her rudely.  
  
"What was that about?" he snapped in her face.  
  
"Nothing" Hermione tried to push him away but he didn't budge, Draco watched them.  
  
"You were being a brat to my mother and father"  
  
"No I wasn't"  
  
"Yes you were, you disrespected them"  
  
"Ron do you not care that she said anything about me?"  
  
"She is my mum what am I supposed to say?"  
  
"Maybe stand up for me"  
  
He shook his head "You are such a waist of time I don't see why I even bother"  
  
"What?" she got tears in her eyes.  
  
"I am sorry I don't know why I said that" he tried to hug her but she pushed him.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Leave me alone" she whispered and continued to clean the dishes. Draco looked back up at the TV.  
  
  
  
When Hermione was done she walked into the living room. Draco wasn't there, so she walked up to her room. She knocked on the door softly and he yelled for her to come in.  
  
She smiled weakly and noticed he was writing something.  
  
"What are you writing?"  
  
"Look everyone came unglued because of me, so I think I will leave"  
  
"No, don't, where would you go?"  
  
"I don't fit here and I can't explain anything to you," he smiled and walked to the door.  
  
"Draco don't leave" she grabbed his arm.  
  
"Look, your not safe here, they know where you are, get out" he whispered and walked out.  
  
"Draco" she walked down the stairs and followed him.  
  
"I have to go, you can come if you want" he stopped and looked at her.  
  
"I can't" she whispered  
  
He nodded and walked to the foot of the stairs and stared at everyone.  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay" he opened the door.  
  
"Wait where are you going?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have to go" he stood and looked at everyone "thank you all for everything"  
  
And he left Hermione stared at the door for at least five minutes.  
  
"Should we tell someone?" Ginny asked  
  
"I will tell Fudge tomorrow" Hermione stood and looked at her roommates.  
  
"Well looks like we get our room back" Ron said gleefully.  
  
"Let's watch our movies" he popped in Old skool and sat down asking Hermione to sit next to him. She sat with his arm draped around him. She didn't watch the movie, she stared out the window. She debated with her self, maybe she should have gone with him.  
  
  
  
When the movie was over everyone was tired and wanted to get to bed. Ron pulled Hermione up the stairs and into the bedroom.  
  
"I haven't seen this room in a week" he said smiling.  
  
She looked up at him and then began to undress.  
  
"You want to play around?" he asked while trying to kiss her neck.  
  
"Not tonight" she pulled a big t-shirt over her head and got into the bed, she layed exactly where Draco had. Ron frowned and turned off the light. She looked up to see naked figure crawling up on the bed. He got beneath the covers and snuggled up to Hermione's back.  
  
She stared out the window and watched the wind blow the bushes.  
  
  
  
She woke in the early morning, got in the shower, got ready, and headed out the door. She didn't grab any breakfast Ginny had cooked. She drove to the office looking around for him possibly walking, but of course she didn't see him.  
  
She walked up to her office and sat down in her chair, Parvati came in and frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?" Parvati sat on the edge of her desk like always.  
  
"He left"  
  
"Where?"  
  
Hermione shook her head "don't know"  
  
"Why are you sad about it?"  
  
Hermione looked up at her 'why am I sad about it?'  
  
"He affected me, I felt bad" Hermione rubbed her eyes.  
  
"I'll get you some coffee" Parvati walked out and Fudge in.  
  
"How are things, normal I suppose"  
  
"He left" she didn't look up at him.  
  
"He what?"  
  
"He is gone, he just left"  
  
"We have to find him before the deatheaters do" He ran out of her office, nearly knocking Parvati over and causing her to spill coffee on her blouse.  
  
"Damit" she handed Hermione her coffee and grabbed some tissues rubbing it in.  
  
"This is bad I guess" Hermione didn't have the energy to get up.  
  
"You could say that" Parvati said while looking out of Hermione's office and to Fudge who was talking to two tall men.  
  
  
  
Draco walked into his family's house, it was cold and silent. He walked up to his sister Tina's room. She was running around on a carpet and singing at the top of her lungs.  
  
She looked up at him with her small silver eyes.  
  
"Drak!" she yelled while jumping into his arms.  
  
"Teeny" he spun her around and set her down.  
  
"You came to play hide and seek?" she asked switching from foot to foot.  
  
"Yes" he smiled and stood when his mother grabbed his shoulder.  
  
He turned and hugged her "Oh, Draco what are you doing here, if your father finds out"  
  
"Mother"  
  
"What?" she sobbed.  
  
"I love you" she broke apart and looked at him.  
  
"You too" she smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
They both looked down at Tina who was staring up at them and then giggled.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" he started to tickle her.  
  
"Draco" came his father's cold voice.  
  
He stood tall and turned "Father"  
  
"Could I speak to you?" he walked out of the room.  
  
Draco looked at Tina "I will see you later ok?"  
  
"No hide and seek?"  
  
"No hide and seek" he replied as she pouted her lips.  
  
"Next time, I promise" and she smiled.  
  
"Love you"  
  
"Yuv you" she hugged him "can I have a kiss?"  
  
She kissed his lips and then turned around and began to run around the room.  
  
"See you mother" he turned and walked down to his fathers study.  
  
  
  
When he reached it his father was looking rather evilly at him.  
  
"Why may I ask are you here?"  
  
"Father the mission is pointless, they are so, just please give me another mission"  
  
"No, I will not, you have only been gone for five days, you never picked up my letter and you aren't go to disagree you understand?"  
  
"Yes father"  
  
"You'll have a deadline once you leave, two weeks"  
  
"Two weeks?" he gulped.  
  
"Yes now you have an appointment" Draco frowned and followed his father down to the dungeons.  
  
When he arrived he was led to Voldemort.  
  
"Draco, back so soon, I certainly don't think you could have figured out there weaknesses in five days" he said coolly.  
  
"I haven't, I just find this really pointless, and there is no reason to go further with this mission" he said.  
  
"Hmm, well I may have something new for you, Lucius" and then it went black.  
  
  
  
Two days past, and that turned into Two weeks, which turned into two months. Neither Hermione nor anybody had heard from Draco.  
  
She had given up, although she still sat in the windowsill staring out of it watching for him. Nobody noticed, nor cared, Ron and Hermione barely even talked anymore. He started flirting with Mina in front on of her but she didn't notice.  
  
She was sitting in the windowsill watching outside while Ron and Mina were wrestling on the couch. Harry was visiting Sirius and Ginny was in the tub upstairs. It was near midnight and she was getting drowsy.  
  
She then saw him, hands in his pockets walking up the steps. She smiled and ran to the door and opened it before he knocked. His face was all cut up. She hugged him, he smiled at her touch.  
  
"What happened?" she pulled away and looked at him.  
  
"My father found me, but I got away" he smiled weakly.  
  
"Come in, guys Draco is back" she yelled at Ron and Mina, and dragged him up the stairs.  
  
Ron and Mina looked up at them going up the stairs, Mina moved her eyebrows up and down.  
  
"Let's do it" she smiled.  
  
"What no!"  
  
"Come on, wouldn't it be better to know we could get caught at any moment?"  
  
"I suppose but where?"  
  
"In the bathroom" she smiled and pulled him into it.  
  
  
  
Hermione pushed Draco on to the bed and walked into the bathroom to get a damp towel. She began walked back in and started cleaning him up.  
  
He closed his eyes as she touched him, he loved it. She stopped cleaning and looked at him. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He reached around and grabbed her booty and pulled her closer. She bent her head down and kissed him, he lifted up and closed the kiss. He tried to pry her mouth open but she didn't budge, she then pulled back.  
  
"We shouldn't, I have a boyfriend"  
  
He nodded and let her go "I have to shower" she walked into the bathroom and fell on the floor. She didn't know if she liked it or hated it, but she did have tingles in her tummy.  
  
She undressed wishing the walls were invisible then hopped in. He stared at the walls wishing the same thing.  
  
  
  
"Draco would you go downstairs to the bathroom and grab me a towel?" Hermione yelled through the door.  
  
"Yeah" he walked out and down the stairs, he noticed the door was shut but thought everyone was asleep so he walked in. Ron pinned Mina up against the wall and was fucking her.  
  
"God sorry" he grabbed a towel and walked out.  
  
Ron immediately pulled out and stood shocked.  
  
"What if he tells?" Mina squeaked.  
  
"He might he is an asshole sometimes" Ron scrunched his face.  
  
"Ron" she was scared.  
  
"I'll talk to him" he pulled up his pants and walked out.  
  
  
  
Draco arrived back in Hermione's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"I have your towel" she opened the door but just stuck her hand out. She grabbed it and shut the door. Draco walked over to the bed and sat down. Ron ran in and motioned him to follow. Draco followed him in to what he assumed to be Harry's room.  
  
"Are you going to tell her?" Ron snapped.  
  
Draco just watched him.  
  
"Because I am going to break it off, just I need to find the right words and not the wrong ones"  
  
Draco nodded "good" he turned on his heal and walked out.  
  
When he walked back into Hermione's room she was grabbing clothes out of the drawer standing in a towel.  
  
He stood in the doorway hardly able to move that is until Ron pushed him in.  
  
"Hey babe" Ron said while walking over and wrapping an arm protectively around Hermione and kissing her but watching Draco. He knew it pissed him off and he liked it.  
  
"Hey" she tried to avoid his lips, Draco just shook his head. Hermione walked into the bathroom followed by Ron.  
  
He shut the door behind him.  
  
"What are you doing?" she snapped.  
  
"Making one out of two"  
  
"Not now go out" she pushed him away and dressed in a white shirt and some grey sweats. She walked into her room and picked up a brush and began to brush her hair.  
  
Ron frowned and walked out of the room, he ran down stairs to an anticipating Mina.  
  
"He won't"  
  
"Are you positive?" she said.  
  
"I promise he won't tell"  
  
"Who won't tell?" came Harry's voice as he entered to house.  
  
Ron turned "Oh, nothing, Draco is back"  
  
Harry looked relieved "good" he walked into the kitchen looking for food, not taking notice of Mina.  
  
  
  
Ginny walked out of the bathroom wearing cotton pajama bottoms and a black tank top. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Harry turned away from the fridge with a roll in his mouth and holding two Tupper wear bowls.  
  
"Hey" she smiled and grabbed a cup out of the cupboard and filled it with water. She drank it then set it in the sink "night" and ran up the stairs.  
  
Harry shook his head and sat down at the table.  
  
  
  
Draco watched Hermione rub lotion on her legs.  
  
"Do you love Ron?" he asked and she glance up at him.  
  
"Well I do of course why?"  
  
"He treats you so bad"  
  
Hermione looked down "that's just because I won't give him ass, it's been like four months"  
  
"Hermione that's no excuse"  
  
"I know"  
  
"You need someone who knows how to treat you" she looked up at him.  
  
"I am going to go to bed, goodnight" she walked out closing the door behind.  
  
Draco sighed and undressed, then climbed into bed.  
  
  
  
The next day at work Hermione was in the fax room watching Parvati.  
  
"So he kisses you, tells you that Ron treats you bad practically telling you he wants you and you walked away?"  
  
"I was scared" Hermione said in a whiny tone.  
  
Parvati rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hermione we have big news" Fudge snapped at her "come here" and he strolled out walked fastly to his office.  
  
Hermione stood "wonder what it's about"  
  
"Go find out then tell me" Parvati said.  
  
Hermione wasn't prepared for the news she was about to hear.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hahahahaha a lovely relationship blossoming! Wonder what the big news is? Guess you should REVIEW and guess what happens then wait for the next chapter to post! 


	4. Like water flowing into lungs

When Hermione screams, most of it comes from the AFI song "but home is no where" and "this time is imperfect" I thought it fit with what she was thinking. Sorry, I know that its little old, but it works. And Hermione goes a little crazy, so just a warning.  
  
I disassociate  
  
Hermione made her way into Cornelius Fudge's office.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" she stepped in.  
  
"Hermione you may want to sit down for this" he said nodding his head to a chair.  
  
She frowned and sat down in the chair he offered. He was sweating and a loss for words, she started to panic.  
  
He cleared his throat "Hermione, Voldemort and his followers have committed an insane crime, we have caught the culprits" he paused taking a drink of his water.  
  
"What did they do?" she sat up.  
  
"They wiped out an entire block of muggles, killing all of them" he paused waiting for her reaction.  
  
"Oh my god" she covered her mouth.  
  
"They killed an entire block on Hepsperg alley, in Surrey"  
  
"No" she whispered.  
  
"Your parents were found and identified, but did not make it"  
  
"No" she was crying now.  
  
"The murders were Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini, and Vincent Crabbe"  
  
Her breath became rigid and she looked around looking for an answer.  
  
"We did catch them, they are being held in the cell block down stairs until 5:30 tonight, they will be sent to Azkaban"  
  
"They are here?" she asked.  
  
He nodded "Y...Yes"  
  
She nodded and stood storming out of the room.  
  
"Hermione wait, no" he ran after her, she began to break out into a run. Everyone looked over watching.  
  
"What the hell?" Parvati said.  
  
Hermione ran down the stairs and grabbed the keys to the cell blocks.  
  
"Hermione, stop her" Fudge said but it meant nothing to her, she kept running. She opened the blocks and saw Pansy huddled in a corner, Blaise sleeping, and Vincent picking at his skin.  
  
She ran over to Pansy and picked her up by her robes and threw her against a wall. She ran over to her and immediately starting punching the shit out of her. Then two pairs of hands grabbed her from behind. She kept screaming and kicking.  
  
"I WILL KILL YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH, DON'T THINK THIS IS THE FUCKING END, I WILL LIVE TO SEE YOU DIE!" she screamed.  
  
Pansy sat up grabbing her face, as Blaise and Crabbe ran to her. The two tall men were trying to pull her out but she was kicking and screaming. Her whole world had come down, she didn't care if you messed with her, and she would get over it. But if it were her parents, you were a dead man.  
  
"You are fucked up" Pansy snapped while trying to wipe blood off of her face.  
  
"YOU ARE A STUPID PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A WIZARD, DID YOU SEE WHAT I FUCKING DID TO YOUR FACE, WELL THAT'S HOW MUGGLES DEAL WITH THINGS, BELIVE ME WHEN I SAY THIS ISNT THE END!" she was screaming at the top of her lungs, as they pulled her out of the cell.  
  
The men pushed her up against the wall, Fudge walked up red faced and Hermione thought any moment steam would come out of his ears.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" he snapped "you are a professional wizard you do NOT go and hurt anyone at free will"  
  
Hermione shook her head at him "Do you not understand they KILLED my parents, this is all my fucking fault" she said as tears flowed freely down her face.  
  
"It isn't your fault Miss Granger, go home and rest, you can come back in two days" he wiped his forehead, it was covered in sweat. The men let her go and she slid down the wall, sobbing. Fudge had an impulse to comfort her but decided to not and walked away.  
  
She started screaming and crying, it wasn't fair. She didn't like the way she felt, how could someone go out and kill innocent people? Anger began to rise, she felt like going back into the cell block and killing Pansy, but she couldn't seem to move, she just sat there rocking back and forth.  
  
People poked their heads over their shoulders and would glance at her, then heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Get out of my way, o my god Hermione" it was Parvati she ran over to her grabbing her.  
  
"I heard all about it, I am so sorry" she rubbed Hermione's back and continued to calm her down.  
  
Hermione didn't speak they continued to rock back and forth for at least an hour. Hermione finally sat up and looked at Parvati through red puffy eyes.  
  
"Go get some rest, you need it," Hermione nodded and stood up shakingly. She transfixed her eyes on the red carpet in front of her. People were staring at her, she didn't care, and nothing mattered any more.  
  
She didn't bother to grab her things from her office she trudged down to her car. She stepped inside her car and began to cry. She sat their for at least another hour then finally started the car up and drove to the house.  
  
When she pulled up she noticed Harry's car gone. She turned off the ignition and stepped out. She again transfixed on the ground in front of her. When she opened the door she looked up and saw Ron on top of Mina.  
  
He seemed to not notice and kept pumping. She grabbed the nearest object that was closest (which was his mothers hand made vase) and hucked it at him. He turned and his eyes grew wide and jaw fell.  
  
She stood there with tears coming down the already tear stained face. She shook her head and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Hermione, wait I need to talk to you" he tried to follow her up but didn't succeed she slammed the door in his face.  
  
Draco looked up he was reading one of her books. He quickly set it down and walked towards her, but she held up a hand and he stopped. Ron banged on the door over and over screaming.  
  
"Hermione please let me in, I need to explain"  
  
Draco stared at her expectantly, she stared at the floor. It was silent for what Draco thought to be an eternity.  
  
"Give me something" she said as he frowned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give me something" she didn't look up at him.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
She placed her hands over her ears and screamed "GIVE ME SOMETHING REAL" He stared wide eyed at her. She bent down rocking back and forth, shaking and still covering her ears.  
  
"SEEMS NO ONE WILL APEAR HERE AND MAKE ME REAL" Draco just stood staring he didn't know how to react. Ron and Mina on the other side of the door with there ears against the door frowned.  
  
"I LAY STREWN ACROSS THE FLOOR, CAN'T SOLVE THIS PUZZLE, EVERDAY ANOTHER SMALL PIECE CAN'T BE FOUND, PIECED UP IN SORROW, THE PIECES ARE LOST, THESE PIECES DON'T FIT, PEICED TOGETHER INCOMPLETE AND EMPTY"  
  
Draco gulped watching this girl break down. She started to just scream out now, over and over again. Ron and Mina began to breathe heavily.  
  
"This is all your fault" he whispered harshly to Mina.  
  
"My fault" she said loudly.  
  
"If you hadn't suggested we fuck when people are here we wouldn't be in this mess, would we?" he snapped.  
  
"Fuck you" she turned and walked down the stairs.  
  
Ron sneered and pressed his ear up against the door again. Harry walked in right as Mina reached the bottom step. He was laughing and had an arm around Ginny who was softly punching him in the stomach.  
  
"It's over" Mina said as Harry frowned and let go of Ginny.  
  
"What, we weren't doing anything, just playing"  
  
Mina shook her head "I know YOU didn't, but I did, I have been fucking Ron, I am truly sorry" she began to cry and ran back up the stairs.  
  
She hugged Ron, as he looked down at Harry. He watched the whole thing and then led her into his room. Harry couldn't believe his best friend did this to him. He ran up the stairs determined to break down that door.  
  
Ginny followed slightly excited at what was going on, but then had to remember, it was Mina who made him happy.  
  
He began to hit the door as hard as he could.  
  
"LET ME THE FUCK IN" he screamed.  
  
"HARRY GO AWAY" Mina screamed back.  
  
Harry took out his door and muttered a small spell which caused the door to break down. He walked in and punched Ron as hard as he could. He then twisted his collar and began punching him repeatedly. Ron tried to push him off but couldn't. Ginny standing in the corner her hand over her mouth, and then Mina who was screaming and trying to pull Harry off of Ron.  
  
Hermione stopped shaking and looked at the door. Draco followed her pursuit and watched the door silently. He then realized what was going on and ran to the door and opened it then ran to Harry's room. Hermione followed him, he pulled Harry off of Ron, and Ron spat out blood, he was really cut up.  
  
Hermione glared down at Ron, as did Draco, Harry, and Ginny. Mina sat next to Ron uncomfortably.  
  
"How could you, both of you?" Harry snapped.  
  
They sat silently, Hermione grew a wave of emotions, she was sure she would pass out. But she didn't, she stood ground, with her knees locked. She was standing slightly behind Draco, breathing in his shoulder.  
  
He could feel her breath and knew she was going weak. He slightly turned and looked at her. She weakly looked up at him he knew something else was up. He nodded towards the door and she nodded back in response.  
  
"Hmm, what was that I didn't hear an answer" Harry barked.  
  
Ron watched Draco and Hermione's actions. Her hand slid down his arms and she intertwined there fingers. Draco smiled slightly then started to walk towards the door. Ron's blood began to boil.  
  
"Now wait, what is this?" he snapped at Hermione and Draco.  
  
She turned and looked at Ron "I don't know anymore" she said hoarsely "I mean you out of all people, I admit me and Draco could have done anything we wanted, no one ever bothered us, but I never thought about it twice, I respected you, I never would have done that to you, and it just goes to show how much people really care"  
  
"So what now you're going to fuck HIM?" he said.  
  
Hermione frowned "how could think that?"  
  
He nodded to their hands "and you are leaving"  
  
"I really can't believe you Ron, you made my day so much worse" she said as her lip began to quiver.  
  
"How" he said snootily.  
  
"My parents died, they've been killed" she almost whispered. Draco was shocked, how didn't he see this coming.  
  
Ron's mouth fell open as well as everyone else's.  
  
"Oh Hermione" Ginny said while walking towards her. Hermione stood back and let go of Draco's arm.  
  
"Everyone leave me alone" she turned on her heal and walked to her room, slamming the door.  
  
Draco stood in Harry's doorway staring at nothing. Then it hit him, he let all of it happen, he knew they were going to kill her parents. He hated to admit that he had grown fond of Hermione, but he knew he should have stopped it.  
  
Harry then pushed Draco out of the way and ran down the stairs, followed by another door slamming. Draco knew he was really weak now and that would mean his father could probably kill him off right now. But he couldn't move, Ginny was the next to push him out of the way, she too ran down the stairs, probably following Harry.  
  
Ron stared at Draco's back, he wondered what he was thinking, if it had anything to do with Hermione. He wondered what he could do to get Hermione back he never thought it would be this hard to leave her. Draco then began to walk and sat down and the top of the stairs, staring down it, thinking of how much better they all would be if he never came, then thought 'it would basically be the same, I would have helped them kill her parents' he shuddered and then turned and looked at Hermione's door. He saw the light eliminating out of it, and her shadow pacing back and forth.  
  
He looked away from the door and leaned against the railing. What was he going to tell his father?  
  
.  
  
Meanwhile back at the manor...  
  
"Do you think Draco will complete the mission?" Lucius asked Voldemort while cleaning something.  
  
"If he doesn't he is dead, no matter where he hides, even if he does complete the mission, I will kill him" he smirked as Lucius looked up at him.  
  
"Your. You're going to kill my son no matter what?" he hesitated.  
  
Voldemort nodded, "the mudblood has affected him, I can feel it, when she figures out that her parents are dead she will be vulnerable and Draco will come to her side"  
  
Lucius nodded catching on.  
  
"Tonight we will give her a punishment"  
  
Lucius frowned "how?"  
  
"There is a certain curse, which when I give the whip a snap at this wall marked with her name, the cuts will appear on her skin"  
  
"I don't understand"  
  
Voldemort smirked "I will show you" he grabbed his whip and placed a lock of Hermione's hair on the floor in front of the marked wall. He then began to chant, Lucius watched in amusement. Then Voldemort hissed and started whipping the wall.  
  
  
  
Hermione screamed and sat up in her bed. Draco quickly stood and walked in her room. She was crawling on the ground and crying. He kneeled at her side as she gripped his leg. She then began to pick at her back.  
  
Draco frowned and then looked at her back, where very noticeably blood started to form. He placed his hands on the neck of her shirt and ripped it open. There were six cuts, two more formed in front of his eyes. She wailed again, he looked up at the door where Ron and Mina stood they walked over and looked at her back. They saw one more cut appear out of no where.  
  
"What is going on?" Ron snapped.  
  
"Voldemort" Draco said while looking around for a towel making Ron shudder at that name.  
  
"Mina would you kindly go and fetch me a towel in that bathroom, damp it in warm water" she nodded and walked in the bathroom.  
  
"It looks as though she is being whipped" Ron said.  
  
"It's a darker curse although I don't know what" he said hoisting Hermione up.  
  
She cried out once more as two more appeared, then fell limp. Draco carried her over to the bed and layed her on her stomach. He traced a finger softly over her bleeding cuts, he knew it was Voldemort. Mina walked in with a bowl of warm water, a washcloth in her hand and one soaking in the bowl.  
  
He snatched it from her and then rung out the water in the washcloth. He slowly began to clean it, she winced.  
  
"Shhh, its ok" he said continuing to wipe off the blood.  
  
The front door opened and they heard two hushed voices, Ron looked at Mina and nodded, they walked back into Harry's room. Draco didn't notice them leave, Hermione reached her hand up and grabbed the top of his pants, gripping them.  
  
Ginny immerged in the room, "where..," she looked down at Hermione.  
  
"What happened?" she shrieked running over to her friend.  
  
"Voldemort" Ginny winced at his name and looked down at Hermione's back.  
  
Harry then showed his face in the room, he noticed Draco bending over Hermione wiping her bloody back and then Ginny gaping at her.  
  
He frowned and walked forward he saw her back and almost fainted. Ginny helped him up for support. He knew who did this, he didn't need to ask. He then looked up at Draco who was concentrating hard.  
  
He looked down at Ginny who was crying silently. He hugged her slightly not letting go, he then put an arm on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Thank you" Draco looked taken back and Harry smiled.  
  
"You really care for her don't you" he said as if Hermione was incapable of hearing. Hermione closed her eyes as she heard him say "I do"  
  
"How can we stop this?"  
  
"We can't" Draco said grumpily.  
  
"Why can't we?"  
  
"Because Voldemort is hundreds of miles away, and even if we knew exactly where he was, we couldn't stop it" he said although he knew exactly where he was.  
  
"We have to" Harry said.  
  
Draco looked up at Harry and nodded "I will kill that son of a bitch once and for all" Harry snapped making Draco truly smile.  
  
"I will back you up bitch" he teased causing Harry to laugh. Ginny elbowed him making him stop and look at Hermione. He bent down and caressed the side of her head.  
  
"Are you ok?" she nodded and he smiled kissing her forehead "can I leave you here with Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
She looked Harry in the eye and smiled "of course you can"  
  
He smiled kissing her again then grabbing Ginny's arm and pulling her out.  
  
Ginny looked up at him surprisingly "what was that for?" she snapped but he rested his mouth on hers. Her eyes widened but she didn't pull away. She slightly opened her mouth and he plunged his tongue in. They played with each others tongues until she back off leaving him frowning.  
  
"What's wrong, sorry I shouldn't have kissed you" he put his hands in his pockets and looked around.  
  
"I am just you last resort aren't I?" she said shakingly.  
  
"No of course not, I really care for you, I knew that day in the car when we were driving, I looked at you and saw you for the first time" she frowned; they drive together in the car everyday, but shrugged he like her?  
  
"I told Sirius, I didn't know what to do, I have been avoiding Mina lately because I don't want you to hate me"  
  
"Why would I hate you?"  
  
"I don't know" he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Harry I have waited since I was ten to here you say you liked me, and now that I am 18, I don't know if I like you in return" Harry's face dropped.  
  
"I am sorry Harry, but I can't wait for you forever, and when you finally notice me I am dating someone else"  
  
"You're dating someone else?"  
  
"Yes, I have been for a week now"  
  
"Well it's not that important, you're not attached, and you can be with me"  
  
"Harry, I won't do that"  
  
He nodded and started to walk down the stairs.  
  
"Harry" she called and he turned "where are you going?"  
  
"Downstairs, I thought you" she started laughing.  
  
"I was kidding"  
  
"You were, then your not dating anyone" he ran up and hugged her "I thought I were going to die"  
  
"Now you know how it feels" she looked down.  
  
"Hey" he lifted her chin with his hand "I like you and that is all that matters" she smiled and kissed him.  
  
He pushed her into her room, then down on the bed. She smiled inwardly this is what she always wanted. She pushed up into him, feeling his erection grow. He started to grind into her. They then began ripping each others clothes off. Soon they were naked, skin to skin. She loved this feeling, and he was rather larger than she had expected.  
  
He slowly spread her legs open feeling the burning desire to be inside her. He slowly pushed himself inside causing her to grunt. She didn't mind the pain, she helped him gripping onto his body and pushing up into him.  
  
He was surprised she was reacting this way. When fully inside her he looked down and brushed some hair out of her face. She smiled weakly and pushed up into him.  
  
"You don't know how long I've waited for this" she whispered.  
  
"I know eight years" he said  
  
She shook her head no "it's been longer than that, in my mind"  
  
He kissed her lightly then began the grinding session. Her mouth hung open as he pumped harder in and out. She couldn't believe it felt this good. She always dreamed of it to something sensual but nothing compared to this.  
  
They both screamed together one last time as he fell on top of her. Panting hard, she smiled inwardly and then looked down at him. He had a smile plastered on his face as well.  
  
She closed her eyes and fell asleep with him still inside her.  
  
  
  
Draco finished cleaning the cuts and they had stopped bleeding. He was now tracing fingers delicately over them. Why would he want to hurt her, if it was Harry he was after? He must assume something, or know something.  
  
Hermione still had her hand clutched at the top of Draco's pants. 'So now that I am not with Ron I can be with Draco?' She looked up at him he didn't catch her gaze but kept looking over her cuts.  
  
She had completely forgotten that her parents had died. She kept going over the fact that she could be Draco's, and that made her have butterflies. She couldn't feel her aching back. Her eyes transfixed on his deep silver ones, scanning over her back.  
  
"I think you'll be ok for now" he said breaking the silence.  
  
She looked down and then moved her hands to unbuckle his belt. His face dropped at her actions but didn't stop her.  
  
Soon his pants fell to the floor..... 


	5. Recognize one silent call

A/N: This will be the shortest chapter of all, I just wanted to show how much of a..what would you call it? Like how much of a power Voldemort has over Hermione and Draco, controlling them. It didn't fit in the next chapter, so I split it off and only came out to be five pages, sorry so short, but I had to add it in, I thought it worked really well, on the desire and on the hate. But next chapter will be up hopefully tomorrow, really long and detailed, explaining this chapter.  
  
Love your Hate  
  
Draco glanced down at his pants around his ankles and then back up at Hermione, although she looked different. She had dark eyeliner plastered on and then some red, red, eye shadow, white sparkly stuff was pouring down her cheeks. Her lips coated with a shiny black lipstick and sparkled with red specks. Her hair was in huge ringlets down her face and back. And her clothes were different as well, it was like a black cat women suit, but it had no sleeves, and it was cut down her front going all the way down showing her belly button, but wrapped in red silk strings. And she had on knee high boot/high heeled shoes. She was kneeling suggestively on a circular black satin bed. The walls around him were black as well.  
  
He frowned as she sat up her lips fell upon his and began to kiss him very harshly. She pulled away looking up into his eyes. Her eyes were glittering behind all that make up. His mouth fell slightly open as her hands wrapped around her back and unzipped her suit. It became loose on her body and she slowly lifted her arms up to her shoulders and slid the barley there out fit down.  
  
He gulped seeing her body for the first time. But her nipples were pierced, he hadn't expected that. Then looked up at her tongue, pierced licking her lips, the lipstick hadn't seemed to smudge, or gotten on him.  
  
He closed his eyes and then re-opened them; she was lying on her back, whimpering at her cuts. He looked around; the room was back to normal. She was still clutching on to his pants. Was he hallucinating? He couldn't figure out why he was dreaming so vividly, 'maybe that's what I want her to do?' he shrugged and took his hand away from her back.  
  
She looked up at him, he looked very confused. She frowned and carefully sat up, covering herself with covers.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He looked up at her "nothing"  
  
"What are you thinking?" she whispered.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary, just recalculating everything"  
  
She frowned and looked at the ground.  
  
He became angry with himself and sighed, massaging his eyes. She watched him for a moment and then closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was in a black room, sitting on a black satin circular bed. She looked down she was still covering herself with sheets. She looked up at Draco, He wasn't wearing a shirt, just faded blue jeans, his hair was tousled, and Hermione thought it looked sexy.  
  
He then leaned down taking the sheet out of her clutching hands and pushed her down on the bed. Her back didn't hurt, he began grinding into her, and she looked up at him as he kissed down her chin. She frowned closing her eyes, she re-opened them, the room was back and Draco was still rubbing his eyes.  
  
She was now looking around the room. Draco opened his eyes, seeing the very tempting Hermione. She slid the top half of her suit down low enough to make him hard. It was dangling on her curvy thighs. She grabbed his head and licked his lips then pushed his head down to her breasts. His horny side took over and he began to suck on her nipples.  
  
She moaned slightly causing him to shudder. She then grabbed his hair and jerked his head upwards, harshly. She licked his lips again, then fondled with his boxers. His pants seemed to be still hanging on his ankles.  
  
Then saw his boxers fall to the ground he then looked up at her. She smiled and trailed kisses down his body, still not smudging her black/red sparkly lipstick anywhere. Her mouth sucked slightly at the head of his *ahem* his mouth fell open and his eyes closed. He couldn't feel it anymore and opened his eyes.  
  
He was back in Hermione's room. He looked down at Hermione, whose eyes were closed and mouth hanging open slightly.  
  
Hermione was lying on the bed *naked* legs spread open and Draco sucking, on licking as hard as she liked.  
  
She was moaning, looked down at him, the satin sheets were so comforting towards her back. She then closed her eyes and began to moan, and then felt nothing. She opened her eyes furiously then looked into reality. Draco was watching her intently, smirking. She felt her face flush and looked around.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?"  
  
She went redder trying not to look at him "no" she covered herself more, if possible 'liar' her mind screamed.  
  
"Well I guess I will leave you alone then?"  
  
"No" she sat up quickly, the sheet falling slightly.  
  
He frowned, "don't you want to be alone?"  
  
"No I want you to stay" she let the sheet fall exposing her not pierced, nice looking boobies. He went a little red as he stared at her.  
  
He looked as if he were to say something but then faltered.  
  
Her jeans were hanging low on her hips, just like in his vision. She grabbed his hands and pulled him closer to her. Wrapping them around herself then putting her arms around his neck and kissing him. He gave in, deepening the kiss, exploring her mouth with interest, wanting to find more.  
  
He still kissing her kneeled up on the bed. Both kneeling up and kissing each other passionately. They both wanted this very badly. His arms moved up her back causing her to gasp. He took his hands off and rested them on her hips. Her hands played with the bottom of his hair. One hand moved up and started feeling her breast. She was on fire Ron had NEVER made her feel like this. Ron was the "Wam Bam Thank you Mam". Draco on the other hand was soft, sexual, and arousing.  
  
Her hands slid down his body and stopped when they reached the button of his pants. One of her fingers caressed right under his belly button rubbing up the little dark brown line, which we call a "happy trail." Then slid her finger down his pants, causing him to grow aroused. They still hadn't stopped kissing, neither wanted to, it was a perfect first kiss, and were determined to not break it.  
  
Her finger caressed down between his boxers and skin. He kept massaging her body, loving every minute of it. Then both of her hands unbuckled his pants, he pulled away and looked at her, raising his eyebrows. She nodded and slid his shirt off over his head. When off she pushed him down and began kissing him again. This time his hands came up to her pants and unbuttoned them. He slid them down exposing her ass when they heard a gasp.  
  
Both looked up and saw Ron and Mina standing with their mouths open.  
  
"Get the fuck out" Hermione said as she put the sheet over her and Draco.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Ron asked.  
  
"I said get the FUCK OUT!"  
  
"Fuck you" he said and slammed the door shut.  
  
Hermione bit her lip and looked at Draco he drew out a breath and pushed her off of him. He did up his pants and grabbed his shirt.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I am not ready for this, I don't know if I like you" like an asshole he left her on the bed speechless.  
  
She started crying, she took off her pants and grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom where she would take a long hot bath.  
  
  
  
A/N: sorry cuts off, but I put the sex scene in a better chapter, where it fits perfect, well that's what I thought. I am basically finished with the story, its just about re-reading it and deciding if I like all the chapters, so REVIEW! 


	6. It shines so beautifully

READ: I just read the fifth Harry Potter book and it says that Sirius and Narcissa are related and other stuff so I am just going to pretend just for this story saying I already wrote it and I have a good part for these two characters, I am too lazy to go back and change everything because it just works around Sirius and Narcissa anyways so if you read further and you have read the fifth book you will have to just change it for this story sorry.I probably should have waited to put this up in case of stuff like that.I don't want to say anything to give it away but so on sorry hope you like this chapter!  
  
And don't worry I am NOT making Hermione pregnant, Voldemort just thinks that she will.  
  
Look what I've built  
  
The next day Hermione left the house earlier than she usually did. She noticed that Draco was sleeping on the couch. When she walked past him to walk out the door she got a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
When she arrived at work she walked to her office silently, hopefully trying to not get so much attention. Everyone still looked up at her with quiet whispers and evil glares. She glared back and went to her office almost slamming the door.  
  
She sat down and leaned against her hands drawing out a huge breath. Her life had taken a turn ever since Draco had come into it. She tried to think about anything else, even the fact that her parents were dead, but it was useless. All she thought about was him. She opened her drawer where she still had his picture and stared at it.  
  
"Herm" she looked up and saw Parvati standing at her desk looking at her expectantly.  
  
She hurried and put Draco's picture away and looked up and her with raised eyebrows.  
  
"I have been sitting here for like five minutes trying to talk to you, are you ok?" Hermione frowned and looked at the desk, she hadn't even noticed.  
  
"I am f-fine I am just trying to cope with the last few days" She intertwined her fingers and stared at them.  
  
"Maybe you should go home"  
  
"NO" she screamed looking up at a wide eyed Parvati.  
  
"It was just a suggestion" Parvati pulled out a chair and sat down staring at her friend.  
  
Hermione covered her face in her hands and squeezed her eyes as tight as she could. Parvati studied the way she was trying to hide her feelings.  
  
"Hermione, I know something is eating you inside, and I know for a fact it's not your parents" Hermione looked at her arm where Parvati had now grabbed it.  
  
She slowly looked up at her friend not knowing what to tell her. She didn't even know herself. She licked her lips and opened her mouth to say but nothing came out. Parvati squeezed her arm to let her know it was ok to tell.  
  
"I have these feelings inside about everything, and there not ordinary feelings or thoughts, I think about things that could get people into Azkaban, and then Draco comes in the room and there gone, he kisses my lips and I'm in heaven, he touches me and I feel like I am going to burst"  
  
Parvati frowned "have you guys had sex?"  
  
Hermione shook her head "no but we were close, Ron ruined the moment,"  
  
"Oh my god Ron walked in, what did he say?"  
  
"He's been cheating on me with Mina for.. I reckon awhile now and I found out when I came home last night and to tell you the truth I wasn't as mad as I thought I would have been if Draco weren't there" She gulped and looked at the desk for an answer.  
  
"He's affected you?"  
  
"More so than ever, I mean when I saw Ron fucking Mina I threw a vase at him but then I was like, YES I can be with Draco, that's all I want right now and he pushed me away and I can't take it..I had this vision of him and it was so real but fake at the same time"  
  
"What do you mean?" Parvati took her hand away and crossed them over her chest.  
  
"Well I got these cuts on my back like somebody whipped me," she frowned trying to hold back her tears "Draco cleaned them for me and his touch was so good" she closed her eyes trying to remember.  
  
"Wait you got cuts how?"  
  
"I think it was dark magic and Draco tells me I am not safe, and just for one split second I am about to say lets run away together what have we got to loose? Now that my parents are dead and I don't have a boyfriend, and you ran away from your family you don't want anything here but to get away, ohh I just want it so bad, and his lips are so different from how Ron ever did anything, he is slow and sensual I,"  
  
"Hermione you came today I didn't expect you too" Fudge said walking in her office.  
  
Parvati and Hermione just stared at him not speaking.  
  
"Parvati could you give us a minute?" he looked at her and holding the back of her chair.  
  
She made a dirty face "I guess" she stood and walked out slamming the door. Fudge watched the door to make sure she wouldn't come back and then sat down.  
  
"They sent the deatheaters down in the cell to Azkaban this morning"  
  
Hermione watched him carefully as he wiped his brow and twitch.  
  
"Why are you so nervous?" she asked quietly  
  
He looked at her as if she were half stupid "well they did murder your parents"  
  
She shrugged "and?"  
  
"Y-You don't care?"  
  
"I do but why sit and dwell on it when I can get on with my life?"  
  
"I see your point but Hermione"  
  
"I think we are done talking right now" she stood and walked over to a file cabinet and started looking through it.  
  
"I suppose I should give you your space" he stood putting on his hat and walking towards the door.  
  
"Thank you" she said not turning around.  
  
He watched her holding the door and then walked out. Her shoulders fell limp and she leaned against the cabinet.  
  
  
  
Harry woke up with a body in his arms he frowned and looked down seeing a red head. He smiled to himself and pulled her tighter in his arms. He felt her wake by putting her arms around him and kissing his chest.  
  
"Good morning" he said as she looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Morning" she smiled kissing him on the lips softly.  
  
"Are you hungry?" he asked.  
  
"Starving you?"  
  
"Yep let's go eat" he pulled her up and he threw on some boxers and she put on a big t-shirt and they walked down the stairs.  
  
They frowned seeing Draco asleep on the couch.  
  
"Why isn't he in Hermione's room?" Ginny whispered while pulling Harry into the kitchen.  
  
"I have no clue" upon arriving they saw Ron and Mina sitting, talking, and eating quietly. Harry glared at his once so called "friend" and his ex- girlfriend. They glared back at him then Ron noticed that they were holding hands.  
  
"What is going on here?" he snapped with food in his mouth.  
  
"That is none of your business" Ginny snapped while bending down and looking in the fridge.  
  
"Don't tell me you two are together, or fucked for that matter" Ron hissed.  
  
They ignored him and continued to look through the fridge.  
  
"HELLO FUCK YOU VERY MUCH!" Ron bellowed.  
  
"Ron calm down, shit its ll: 30 I'm late for work" Ginny ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  
  
"So your boinking my sister" Ron said while standing, Harry knew that he was going to start a fight.  
  
"Like we said earlier it's none of you business"  
  
"Dude I never thought you would have went with her, wait, wait, wait, your just doing this to get back at Mina aren't you? Well too fucking bad cause this won't make her in any way jealous"  
  
Ron walked closer to Harry "because Mina doesn't want you back"  
  
"Ron stop it" Mina said.  
  
Ron not looking back at her "stay out of this, everyone is trying to make me look like the bad guy, ya well its not me, its you and that fucking bastard on the couch, you both got layed last night, he fucked Hermione and you moved on to my sister, it looks like everyone was on the fridge of cheating" Ron was right in Harry's face.  
  
Harry pushed him "stop it get out of my face"  
  
Ron tackled Harry against the wall and started punching him in the stomach.  
  
"RON STOP IT!" Mina yelled while grabbing his back trying to get him off of Harry but Ron slapped her away and she fell on the ground.  
  
Ginny running back down the stairs saw what was going on and yelled "RON GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM, QUIT IT!" he slapped her away too when she tried to pull him off. Harry was trying to get Ron to stop punching him but Ron was too quick.  
  
She quickly scrambled to her feet and walked in the living room and shook Draco awake.  
  
"What?" he rolled over closing his eyes.  
  
"Ron is beating the shit out of Harry will you please stop them!"  
  
"Is that a request?"  
  
"It's a fucking demand now get up" she slapped him across the head and he slowly got up and walked into the kitchen. He didn't realize the seriousness of it and tried to pull Ron off but Ron whipped around and punched him square in the jaw and then continued to hit Harry.  
  
Draco not taking the time to regain composer punched Ron in the back of the head causing him to stop beating Harry and whirl around to look at Draco. Ron pushed Draco against the wall.  
  
"Don't fucking touch me you stupid bastard"  
  
Draco lost control and tackled Ron across the table knocking all the glasses to the floor making Ginny and Mina scream. He punched Ron across the face and then Ron tackled Draco against a wall with a spiced rack cause them to fall and break on the floor. Draco turned and pushed Ron out into the hall and kicked him in the side. Ron yelped but kicked Draco's legs causing him to fall on the dinner table. Ron stood and got on top of him starting to punch him. Draco kneed him in the balls causing Ron to fall off the table landing on a chair and breaking it.  
  
"STOP IT, STOP IT YOU ASSHOLES!" Ginny screamed.  
  
Draco now on top of Ron started to continually punch him over and over and over again. Harry stood up tall and grabbed Draco pulling him off of Ron.  
  
Ron didn't get up, he layed there grabbing his face. Draco shook his wrist back and forth and with the other hand grabbed his jaw. Mina stood covering her mouth waiting for a sudden movement. Ginny looked at Harry and touched him carefully, causing Mina to get jealous.  
  
"Are you ok?" he nodded and grabbed his side.  
  
She turned to Draco who was grabbing his chin.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked while grabbing his chin and examing the cuts on his face. He winced at her forcefulness and she let go.  
  
"You are stupid bastards you guys can't make this much of a fucking wreck of everything" Ginny snapped while looking at the three men.  
  
"Ron you even hit me you bastard, and you hit Ginny"  
  
He didn't move but sat and covered his face.  
  
"Now I am even more fucking late than I already was" Ginny snapped and Harry looked at her with sorry eyes.  
  
"I'll take you right now" Harry said.  
  
"Don't worry I will be out of the house by tonight" Ron said sitting up and glaring at them.  
  
"What?" Ginny said.  
  
"I am leaving I can't fucking stay here with you" he turned and walked up the stairs slamming the door.  
  
"I will leave too, you three and Hermione will cope better with each other if Ron and I are gone" Mina said while following Ron up the stairs.  
  
Draco leaned against the table grabbing his face and looking at Harry and Ginny for an answer.  
  
"I will take you to work now" Harry said grabbing his keys.  
  
"Yes, but I want both of you to go to the hospital first, come on" she pulled Draco and Harry to the door.  
  
  
  
Hermione sat at her desk for three hours doing nothing but staring down at it. She kept thinking of him. What kind of spell has he put on her? 'That had to be it' she thought 'he had to of put a spell on me, why would I be constantly thinking of him?' She walked out of her office and to Parvati's desk.  
  
"He put a spell on me" she snapped and Parvati looked up wide eyed.  
  
"You scared the fuck out of me"  
  
"Sorry," she sat down on top of Parvati's desk "he had to of, I never liked him until I saw him show up at my doorstep"  
  
"Alright and what if he didn't?"  
  
"Good point"  
  
"Hermione get to work, we are swamped with paper work from the attacks on muggle cities, and all your doing is thinking of the one boy linked to it all, now get your head out of the clouds and work" Parvati looked rather annoyed, which Hermione had never noticed from her before.  
  
"Ok" she stood up arms crossed and walked slowly around the isles. She noticed how every wizard looked a little worried but had a normal life to leave too. She envied all of them and wished that this would happen to them and not her. She shrugged her shoulders and walked back into her office.  
  
  
  
Ginny drove to the hospital and walked them into the emergency doors.  
  
"Yes?" asked the receptionist.  
  
"These two boys got in a little fight this morning and I was wondering if a doctor could look them over?" Ginny said politely  
  
"Are they severely bleeding?" the lady snapped.  
  
"No"  
  
"Then you need to fill this out and wait your turn" she said pointing to the chairs in the next room.  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"I am not"  
  
Ginny drew out a breath filled out the papers and led Harry and Draco into the waiting room.  
  
  
  
Hermione couldn't work it was distracting her way too much, so she grabbed her bags and walked out unnoticed. She got in her car and started to drive, where to she didn't know, but she couldn't go home, not yet, she didn't want to face him so soon. So she drove.  
  
She looked down at the clock and it was 3:45. She turned on the radio loud trying to drown out her thoughts.  
  
  
  
At the Malfoy Manor.....  
  
"The plan is following through" His cold voice rang through Lucius ears.  
  
"But my son isn't making the effort he should be"  
  
"That's why I have altered their thoughts, making them see visions, I haven't put them under a love spell but as soon as he realizes that he loves her he will conceive"  
  
"You think she will get pregnant?"  
  
"Of course she will" he laughed evilly.  
  
  
  
"That's it, I missed work and you guys are fine let's go" she stood up and Draco and Harry followed.  
  
"Are you ok?" Harry asked.  
  
"Fine" she stopped right in front of the front desk "you know you are a couple of cock suckers and when you make a hospital you fucking help the people not mock them, you just wait until Voldemort comes, ohh, you will see the wrath of the WIZ" Harry cupped her mouth and smiled at the lady.  
  
"She isn't right in the head" he pushed her out of the hospital. Draco was laughing and holding his gut.  
  
"NOT RIGHT IN THE HEAD?" she screamed.  
  
"You almost said wizards" Harry spat.  
  
"JUST GET IN THE FUCKING CAR AND DON'T TALK TO ME!"  
  
Meanwhile in the hospital a doctor walked in to the waiting room "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy" he called looking around at the muggles "Anyone here named Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy?" no one said a word so he shrugged "Ok James Hamilton"  
  
  
  
When they arrived at home it was empty.  
  
"Ron and Mina must have already left" Harry said while looking around.  
  
"They didn't seem to take much" Ginny said while looking through the rooms.  
  
"It's 6:45" Harry said shocked "we were at that hospital all day?"  
  
"Those fucking dickwads I am calling the hospital and complaining" Ginny said picking up the phone while Hermione walked in.  
  
"What happened to the house?" she said while looked at all the broken glass on the floor.  
  
"We got in a fight and Ron left" Harry said.  
  
"Yes hello I am calling in a complaint" Ginny said talking into the phone.  
  
"Ron left where?" Hermione set down her bags and examined the kitchen not looking at Draco, although he was staring at her.  
  
"NO we waited for..no you stupid cocksuckers" Ginny covered her ear trying to hear them and ran up the stairs.  
  
"I don't know, he said he would leave and make it all the more better"  
  
"Why did you fight?"  
  
"Ginny and then he fought Draco because of..," he looked up at Draco "because of you"  
  
"Me?" she looked at Harry.  
  
"He thinks you and Draco..,"  
  
She nodded looking away and at the ground "well I guess I will clean this up" she bent down and started picking up the broken glass.  
  
"No, let me do that" he took out his want and fixed everything.  
  
Draco leaning against the table continued to watch Hermione. Ginny came down the stairs irritated.  
  
"The stupid butt munchers said that I was making too big of a racket to complain"  
  
"What happened to your face?" Hermione asked.  
  
She frowned and looked at a mirror, she had a black eye "Ron, he slapped me, but I didn't think it was that hard"  
  
"He hit you?" Hermione said like a mother.  
  
"Not on purpose"  
  
"He shouldn't have hit you though" Draco said.  
  
Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"So where have you been this whole time?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The fucking Hospital"  
  
"Is that where you were complaining to on the phone?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She yelled at the secretaries and called them cock suckers" Harry laughed and so did Draco.  
  
"You really did?" Hermione asked smiling"  
  
"We waited six fucking hours for that stupid doctor and we still didn't get it"  
  
"Why didn't you just leave after an hour?"  
  
Draco and Harry raised their eyebrows at Ginny.  
  
"I don't know, I am hungry let's eat" She walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Wait what about Ron?"  
  
"What about him if he is going to be so anal about everything then let him be" Ginny looked in the fridge.  
  
Harry followed her in the kitchen and Hermione was about to when Draco grabbed her arm.  
  
She finally looked at him for the first time that night.  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
She raised her eyebrows "Ok shoot"  
  
"Not here, in the bedroom".......  
  
  
  
NEXT chap. The SEX scene! 


	7. Loving me for me

Man it's been awhile, here goes....  
  
This could be love,  
  
As Hermione followed Draco up the steps to her bedroom she stared at the steps. She didn't know what was going to happen and was curious as to what he had to say. She did feel a little relieved knowing that he actually still wanted to talk to her. But maybe it was to say he had to leave. Maybe she was just not good enough.  
  
As the door slammed behind her it made her snap out of her thoughts. It was silent, she was waiting for him to say something but when it didn't come she looked at him not as nervous as before.  
  
He smiled and leaned in closer to her, kissing her cheek tenderly, she closed her eyes. Her heart started to pound as his hands slid around her waist. She could fell her cheeks burning up as he was unbuttoning her jacket. He pecked down the side of her face and kissed her lightly on the lips; she followed his actions and kissed him softly back.  
  
He slid off her working jacket and ran his hands down her arms. She tilted her head allowing him to gain access to her neck. She smiled as she felt his warm breath and soft lips caress her skin.  
  
She raised her hands and started to unbutton his shirt and slid it off his body. She kissed his collar bone as he slid his hands under her shirt and lifted it up over her head. He stared into her eyes as he undid her bra and let it fall off her body. Now that they were skin to skin the heavy kissing sank in. He slowly pushed her down on to the bed and slid off her pants, and soon his were off to. Their bodies became one, and they made a rhythm of love.  
  
Hermione soaked with sweat was shocked and surprised how peaceful life could be. Nothing like this had ever happened to her. She didn't want to get too carried away in thought; she didn't want to ruin something so wonderful.  
  
As the night sky fell darker around them they again made love. She sat up looking at his flawless skin. He looked so peaceful when asleep. She smiled and kissed his forehead. Looking down at the clock she realized that she was rather hungry. Slipping out of bed trying not to wake him she grabbed a big t-shirt and walked down the stairs. The TV was still on, frowning she looked down at the couch. Harry was still sleeping; she looked around for Ginny and saw the kitchen light on. Walking in she found Ginny in boxers and a white tank top leaning over the counter reading a news paper and eating out of a tub of ice cream, Ginny looked up and smiled at her friend.  
  
"You look like you just got laid" Ginny spat.  
  
"Do you have to be so crude about everything?" Hermione took the spoon from Ginny and dug out some ice cream.  
  
"My god what the hell happened to you?" Ginny spat as Hermione smiled and turned to the fridge.  
  
"I'm just felling rather good," she couldn't stop the smile that was forming on her face.  
  
Ginny turned leaning against the counter staring at her friend wanting to know all the details.  
  
"Is he big?"  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione said looking up at her friend.  
  
"What, all girls talk about it"  
  
Hermione glared at the red head who smiled at her "dude don't hold out on me, is he big?"  
  
"There are other things to life than sex you know" Hermione crossed her arms.  
  
"Yeah like beer and chicken"  
  
"Ginny," she rolled her eyes "I didn't mean it like that"  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows and nodded "oh I know what you meant, what was it like"  
  
"Perfect" Hermione said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Do you think he loves you?" Ginny asked not worried her friend would get mad.  
  
"Its like....stripped of all makeup, no need for fancy clothes, no cover ups, push ups, with him I don't have to put on a show, he loves every freckle, every curve, every inch of my skin, fulfilling me entirely, taking all of me in, his real, his honest, he's loving me for me....Yeah," she laughed.  
  
Ginny smiled "oh..tear" she traced a hand down her cheek.  
  
"Shut up" she threw a banana at her.  
  
"Ow, that hurt" Ginny laughed.  
  
"Well I am going to back to the most wonderful night of my life before you ruin it" she said as she grabbed some chocolate syrup.  
  
"Getting a little kinky there aren't we?"  
  
Hermione smiled "just a little," 


End file.
